i always love you
by alexita Malfoy
Summary: Pansy y Draco eran mejores amigos. Ambos enamorados uno del otro, pero ninguno se atreve a decir nada. Ahora, Draco se va a casar con Astoria ¿Sera Pansy la que hable o se quedara en silencio? Viendo como el único amor de su vida se casa con otra.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a JK Rowling.

Capítulo uno

¿Como había llegado a ese punto? Lo sabía perfectamente, era tan simple, lógico y se definía con sólo una frase, "se había enamorado" Y lo peor de todo, es que era de su mejor amigo.

-¿Que fue lo que sucedió?- le había preguntado la persona frente a ella.

-Lo que tenía que suceder, me canse de esperar Davies- le contestó mirando hacía la ventana, para observar la nieve caer por todo el callejón de hosmedage.

-No te entiendo Pansy, se nota de lejos que están hechos para estar juntos, ¿Por qué no decirle simplemente que lo amas?-le dijo exasperada y resoplando con cierto cansancio.

-¡Estás loca! No pienso hacerlo, porque a pesar de que creas que estamos hechos para estar juntos, el jamás me ha dicho algo sobre querer estar conmigo de esa forma, ni siquiera para algo casual- le contesto con cierta molestia en la voz.

-¿Y no has llegado a pensar que el sienta exactamente lo mismo?-le pregunto Davis dudosa, mientras se levantaban de las sillas para marcharse del Pub.

-Si así fuera no se tiraría a casi todas las del colegio entero-le contesto mirándola como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera demasiado obvio.

-¿Y que harás ahora?-le pregunto la castaña algo preocupada.

-Nada, dejaré las cosas como están... Es mejor que deje que nuestra amistad acabe en esa discusión que tuvimos, es lo mejor para mí y para él-le dijo en el momento que salían del Pub, justo cuando Draco y Astoria pasaban sobre la cera del otro lado donde ella se encontraba, Davis miro hacia la misma dirección que Pansy, el rubio caminaba abrazado de Astoria para después mirar directo hacia ellas, su mirada se perdió junto con la de Pansy por unos segundos, sin dejar de caminar, Davis negó con la cabeza, vio a Draco romper el contacto visual para mirar de nuevo a su acompañante, estaban completamente perdidos él uno por el otro y ya estaba cansada de intentar entrar en razón a Pansy, ya no se metería mas.

-¿Nos vamos? - le hablo Davis para sacarla de su trance, a lo cual sólo asintió para seguir su curso hacia la escuela.


	2. Chapter 2

_N/A: Hola amigos, quiero recordarles que los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a JK Rowling, también quería comentarles que en mi historia omitiré todo lo que tenga que ver con el Señor tenebroso. Aunque la relación del trio dorado y los Slyterin seguirán siendo igual. PORFAVOR DEJEN COMENTARIOS! NECESIT SABER QUE OPINAN_ _L_ _, YO ME PONGO TRISTE SI NO RECIBI ALGUNO. PORQUE NO,SE SI LES GUSTA :( , ESPERO LEEE ALGUNI n.n T_T Bueno los dejo leer el capítulo y en verdad espero y les guste. Saludos ._

Capítulo 2

-¿Está todo bien Draco?-la voz de Astoria lo trajo de regreso a ella, rompiendo el contacto visual que había establecido con Pansy.

-Todo está genial-contesto depositando un suave beso en la coronilla rubia de su novia y siguiendo el camino de regreso a Hogwarts. Astoria era una chica genial y en verdad la quería pero lo que sentía por Pansy era un más fuerte, aun recordaba el día en que se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga y en cómo había comenzado todo.

-/- Hace 4 años -/-

-No puedo creer que fueras tan tonto para haberte acercado de esa manera, ¿Acaso no pusiste atención a nada de lo que dijo el gigante de Hagrid?-lo regaño Pansy con molestia.

-¿Qué querías? No podía dejar que Potter, que como siempre para variar, se hiciera el presumido durante la clase, con su estúpida cara de yo soy mejor que todos, pero soy demasiado noble para decirlo-resoplo con molestia y mirando hacia donde se encontraba Potter y sus amigos que tanto despreciaba.

-¿Y te duele mucho?-pregunto Pansy tocando el vendaje suavemente, mirando de reojo al trio dorado, pensando que la cara de Granger era lo más parecido a un extraño pez.

-Para nada, aunque la enfermera dijo que pude a ver perdido el brazo-exagero demasiado, y a la vez su voz parecía honesta aunque sabía perfectamente que Pansy aun así no le crearía nunca nada que no fuera verdad, lo conocía perfectamente. Miro a Potter disimuladamente, viéndolo hacer un gesto de exasperación.

-¡Exageraste demasiado! Eso ya no lo creyeron-le susurro haciendo énfasis en lo primero.

-Da igual, ¿iras a lo de hoy verdad? ¿Blaise fiesta?-pregunto Draco mientras se metía un enorme trozo de pan a la boca que devoraba con ansias.

-¿No puedes comer como la gente decente?-protesto dándole una mirada de asco- Y claro que iré, no podría perdérmelo- dijo lanzando una mirada a unos cuantos alumnos del lado izquierdo de la mesa, mientras apoya los codos en la mesa y daba un suspiro. Draco miro en su dirección para ver a Blaise aventarle pedazos de pan a un Theo que claramente estaba a punto de explotar.

-¿Por qué...? Espera que...¿Te gusta Blaise?-no pudo evitar sonreír en son de burla al ver la cara de su amiga- ¿Sabes que esta súper enamorado de Daphne no?-le pregunto Draco tratando de no reírse.

-No, no es el... es Theo-su mirada era aún mucho más molesta- ¡Ya te lo había dicho!- El rubio casi se mata así mismo cuando el agua se desvió por su garganta haciéndolo toser desenfrenadamente y haciendo que Pansy le diera golpecitos en su espalda mientras se reía a carcajadas.-Eso te pasa por comer como la comadreja- él no le ponía atención a lo que dijo, su mente estaba demasiado concentrado en las últimas palabras que había dicho su amiga, tenía una extraña sensación en el estómago y un raro sentimiento que no entendía.

-/-

Horas más tarde todos se encontraban en la clase de pociones, que compartían nuevamente con Gryffindor, pero la mente y atención de Draco estaba ahora mucho más concentrada a donde se encontraba Theo con su amiga, no podía evitar hacer gestos de imitación cuando veía al castaño coquetearle a su amiga, incluso se burlaba de Pansy imitándola también.

-¡No entiendo que le ve!-dijo molesto apoyando los codos sobre su escritorio, haciendo un golpe hueco que capto la atención de Blaise, que miro a la misma dirección que Draco.

-¿Y porque te molesta?-pregunto Blaise algo confundido

-¡No lo sé!-gruño, deslizando su pluma con furia sobre el pergamino- Cuando pensé que eras tú el que le gustaba, no me puse de esta manera-miro a Blaise como suplicando que le diera una respuesta.

-Tal vez te gusta, y como sabes que yo adoro a Dpahne, te dio igual - se encogió de hombros pensando en que era lo más lógico y por la mirada que Draco le dio supuso que no le gusto para nada su opinión.

-No digas estupideces, Pansy es mi mejor amiga... tal vez solo no me gusta Theo para ella- su vista volvió a la pareja que reían mientras miraban a Granger batallar con su poción, termino de romper la pluma al ver pasar el brazo de Theo por los hombros de la morena.

-Si tú lo dices-Blaise lo miro atentamente y en su rostro comenzó a dibujarse una sonrisa socarrona, se le estaba ocurriendo una gran idea y la iba a poner en acción esa misma noche.

-/-

-Vamos Pansy camina más rápido o nos lo perderemos- iba siendo jalada muy en su contra hacia el lago para ver el atardecer como todos los días desde que habían entrado, lo disfrutaba siempre y más alado de Draco, pero ese día lo único que quería era estar cerca de Theo.

-Yo no quería venir hoy... ¿Qué no viste que Theo estaba muy atento conmigo hoy?- haciendo un puchero y con el rostro fruncido en una mueca de decepción, se dejó caer a lado de Draco, en dirección hacia el lago, eso logro molestar a Draco y por primera vez tuvieron una pelea.

-¿Entonces quieres decir que Theo es más importante que yo?-le pregunto con la voz ronca y mirándola como si fuera a maldecirla con un hechizo.

-Lo que pasa es que a ti no te gusta nadie, no sabes lo que es sentir lo que yo siento-le contesto Pansy quien nunca se inmutaba ante las miradas eufóricas de su amigo.

-¿Cómo sabes que no lo sé?- Draco sentía la vena de su sien palpitar con fuerza del coraje que sentía en esos momentos al escucharla.

-Por qué si así fuera sabrías que en esos momentos nada es más importante que la persona que te gusta -Pansy parecía querer hacerle saber a Draco lo que era gustarle alguien.

-¡Claro que lo sé, pero nadie es más importante que tú!-Pansy se lo quedo mirando parpadeando con asombro y confundida, ¿Qué era lo que le quería decir?

-¿Draco acaso tu...?- el rubio pareció haberse dado cuenta de lo que entendió, por lo qué rápidamente trato de cambiar lo que dijo, quiso decirle que nada era más importante que su mejor amiga, pero lo que dijo no fue para nada bonito.

-¡Claro que no, eres espantosa!- eso no era lo que él quería decir, pero fue lo único que arrojo de su boca, Pansy se levantó del suelo, parecía que echaría humo de sus orejas.

-¡Pues tú tampoco eres algo que valga la pena mirar!-le dijo, no, más bien le gritó con furia.

-¿Disculpa? Soy un malfoy, merezco ser mirado tan sólo por eso-se levantó del suelo también sólo para quedar cara a cara con ella, ya ni sabía lo que decía y el coraje que sentía lo hacía decir más tonterías.

-¿Estás diciendo que no soy nada a comparación tuya?-pregunto con los puños cerrados.

-Obviamente- el rubio estaba más allá de poder arreglar las cosas con ella.

-Bien, entonces disculpe joven Malfoy por hacerlo perder su tiempo con una persona tan insignificante como yo-Pansy ya estaba dolida a cierto punto de romper a llorar, pero se contuvo de hacerlo.

-Oh no se preocupe, la culpa es mía por hablarle y hacerle creer que me importaba su amistad- eso fue lo último que hizo destrozar a Pansy.

-¡Eres la peor persona que conozco! ¡Amistad terminada! - le grito empujandolo con fuerza mientras unas gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-¡Me da igual, por mi mejor! - el no quería decir eso, pero el empujón que le dio lo hizo enojar mas.

-¡Bien! - comenzó a caminar con pezades a la entrada del castillo.

-¡Fantástico! - siguio

-Eres cruel- con eso último Pansy corrió,lo más rápido posible del lago, haciéndolo ver que la había lastimado.

-¡Pansy no, espera! ¡No quise decir todo aquello! - corrio como loco pero ella ya estaba muy lejos para poder escucharlo.

-¿Que sucedió ? -la voz de Theo se escucho a un lado de el, y el rubio lo maldigo con un expelliarmus que lo hizo volar muy lejos, diciendose que el tenía la culpa de todo.

Trató de acercarse en la fiesta de Blaise en la sala común, pero lo evadio, y se dijo que no le rogaría a nadie, aunque sólo lo intento una vez. No habían estado cerca el uno del otro, hasta que Blaise los junto a todos en un círculo cerca del fuego.

-Jugaremos un juego muggle y como es mi cumpleaños no se vale negarse- Hablo el moreno muy altanero, lo normal siempre qué era su cumpleaños, todos hicieron cara de molestia, pero nadie se negó.

-¿Y bien, cual es?-pregunto Davis algo soñolienta.

-Se llama verdad o castigó, giró esta botella y a quien le toque la punta de la botella decide verdad o castigo, y la contraparte pregunta o castiga, según que decida la persona que le toco la punta- todos parecieron alarmarse y a la vez emocionarse, las miradas de algunos no eran de esperarse.- Yo empezaré, ya que soy él...-

-El cumpleañero- lo cortaron todos con exasperación, el moreno sólo rodó los ojos y giro la botella sin decir más, cruzando los dedos porque la punta le tocará a la persona que quería y claro, eligiera castigo. Y todo parecía ser que tenía suerte ese día, ya que paró justamente en Daphne y eligió castigo y él, el que pondría el castigó.

-¿Y bien, cual es mi castigo? - pregunto Daphnee, rezando porque fuera lo que ella queria.

-Dame un beso- todos comenzaron a reírse al ver el rostro colorado de la joven. No le importaba porque era exactamente lo que quería, pero al darse el beso, el cual fue uno simple, sólo un pico, no fue lo que esperaba sentir y lo cual fue al parecer lo mismo fue para Blaise, pues no habían sentido absolutamente nada, ni siquiera un cosquilleo. Sin embargo Pansy rezaba por que sucediera lo mismo con ella y Theo, pero simplemente la botella no se detenía en su lugar. Draco no podía dejar de mirar la cara decepcionante de su amiga e hizo trampa, susurrando un hechizo para que se detuviera justo en su dirección, y él del otro lado, pero calculó mal y fue a dar en posición de Blaise.

-¿Que escogemos Pansy?-preguntó Blaise riéndose por dentro, en verdad ese día tenía suerte.

-Castigo- Pansy habló rápidamente, ella sabía que su amigo sabía que le gustaba Theo y juró que le diría que lo besara.

-Genial-la sonrisa de Blaise se ensancho y el rubio lo miro muy atento. -Te tapare los ojos y tendrás que adivinar quien te besa, si no adivinas haras mis tareas - Pansy dio una sonrisa confiada y aceptó el reto, sin escuchar lo demás al momento que le tapaba los ojos con su corbata - Pero antes, quien de ustedes hombres, elegirá castigo- Blaise miro a los que levantaron la mano, en ellos la persona que esperaba que fuera, lo hizo. -Bien son 3, y al que le toque será el que te besara- la morena se estremeció e hiba a replicar, pero la voz de todos retumbaron en sus oídos.

-¡No se vale replicar, tu decides por ser el cumpleañero - eso no le gustó a la morena, ni siquiera sabia quiénes habían levantado la mano, su nerviosismo creció más al escucharlo girar la botella. La mirada de Draco se sobresalto tanto al ver la boca de la botella en su dirección, ni siquiera sabía lo que su amigo había tramado hasta que le vio la cara, donde se veía claramente su macabro plan desde que hablo de ese juego.

-Bien, ¿Que esperas? - le dijo Blaise poniendo a Pansy de pie con cuidado, sintió el temblor del cuerpo de su amiga, estaba seguro que atinaria, y que Draco tendría que admitir que estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga y que le agradecería por ello. Todos los demás miraban con mucha atención, sin saber que pasaba, pero Blaise era muy atentó a los pasos de Draco al acercarse a la morena, que movía el pié con ansias. Draco se acercó despacio, con las manos sudorosas, estaba nervioso y ni siquiera tenía conocimiento del porque, apartó un mechón de cabello de la cara con lentitud y acercó su labios, rozando un poco los de ella, sentía su respiración entrecortada al igual que la de ella y para cuando por fin los unieron, la habitación quedó en silencio, se sentía una atmósfera demasiado potente, una química entre esos dos, para algunos fue demasiado estremecedor que sucediera aquello, pues la morena no tenía idea de quien era él beso. La diferencia entre el de Daphne y Blaise era notablemente fuerte, pues el beso entre Draco y Pansy fue más profundo, no fue simplemente la juntacion de sus labios, pues ambos lo profundisaron al entre abrirlos y moverlos al mismo ritmo, perdidos entre las caricias de sus labios y olvidando a los demas, para cuando Draco rompió el contacto se quedó estático, con los ojos temblando por lo que había sentido al besarla.

-Y... Bueno, dime. .. Fue, quiero decir...-Blaise estaba mudo, pues aquel momento fue demasiado intenso. -Tu sabes que quiero decir, ¿Quien fue?-dijo tratando de despejarse.

-Yo, no se... Supongo que- Draco aun estaba frente a ella esperando su respuesta con mucha atención. -¿Theo?- dijo dudando, instantáneamente Draco retrocedió con prisa unos cuantos pasos.

-¿Estas segura...?- Blaise estaba apunto de quitar la corbata de los ojos de su amiga y miraba a Draco con preocupación y lástima, cosa que hizo que el rubio se molestará, tenía suficiente con la respuesta de Pansy, para que aparte los demás lo vieran de esa forma, sólo esperaba que el moreno le quitará la venda de los ojos y viera que fue él quien la había besado, pero un fuerte empujón de parte del mismo Theo lo hicieron regresar de sentón a su lugar, mientras decía que si había sido él. Draco no soportó ni un minuto más y salió del lugar al momento que Pansy se quitaba la venda con desesperación y le plantará un beso al castaño, todos se quedaron sin saber que decir, y Blaise sólo pudo hacer lo que consideraba mejor. Seguir a Draco quien corría como un loco hacia el lago negro.

-¡¿Ya estarás contento no?!-le gritó con una inmensa tristeza por dentro.

-Por supuesto que no Draco, yo sólo quería darles un empujón...-Se sentía mal por aquello, estaba seguro que Pansy acertaria.

-Tal vez sólo de mi parte...-susurró Draco sólo para ellos dos, con la mirada perdida, la cual inmediatamente cambió a una de enojo- ¡Es claro que ella no siente lo mismo por mí! La a cabo de perder por completó Blaise, ya ni cómo mi mejor amiga la tengo- por primera vez en 3 años, el moreno vio derrumbarse a su amigo.

-No digas eso, estoy seguro que se le pasará despues, tal vez necesita tiempo para darse cuenta que ustedes dos se complementan a la perfección-trató de darle ánimos acercándose a él, sentándose a su lado y palmeando su espalda.

-Tal vez Blaise... Tal vez- Draco miro el oscuro cielo y con la voz entrecortada dijo aquello, aquel cielo oscuro y sin vida, era una perfecta definición de como se sentía en esos momentos...


	3. Chapter 3

_**N/A: HOLA A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE LEEN MI HISTORIA! AQUI LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO, ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN Y ME DEJEN POR AHI SUS OPINIONES, ESPERO QUE EN VERDAD LES ESTE GUSTANDO, SI ES ASI, POR FAVOR DEJEN ALGUN COMENTARIO, TAMBIÉN SI NO LES GUSTA YO ACEPTO DE TODO SIEMPRE ES BUENA LA CRITICA CONSTRUCTIVA. QUE TENGAN UN BONITO DÍA, LOS AMO! ATTE: ALEXITA MALFOY.**_

Capitulo 3

-Pansy, pans... ¡Hey! -la aludida parpadeo varias veces para salir de su trance.

-Lo siento, estaba acordándome de algo- sonrió sin poder evitarlo, los recuerdos eran constantes en su mente, era algo que no podía evitar.

-Yo también, te estaba hablando de algo que paso hace mucho, en la fiesta de Blaise en 3 año - le dijo Davis molesta por ser completamente ignorada.

-¿De que cosa?, Sabes... no se porque las cosas con Theo no se dieron, ese beso había sido mágico ¿sabes?- la mirada de su compañera era completamente de asombro y confusión.

-¿Qué? A ver espera un momento, ¿No te lo dijo? ¿Entonces, porque rompieron tan rapido? Yo pense que...-

-No te estoy siguiendo... Y me estas mareando ¿De que rayos hablas? - pidió Pansy con su semblante lleno se irritación.

-Pansy ese beso...-Davis lo pensó un momento, si le decía aquello tal vez Pansy haría dos cosas, la primera, sería ir por Draco y deshacerse de Astoria o bien también podría sumergirse en su mundo de dolor y locura por haber sido tan estúpida, pero sentía que debía decirlo, tenía que arriesgarse y esperar a que su amiga tomará la mejor decisión- ese beso- nuevamente sus palabras se ahogaron al momento que alguien abría la puerta, llamando la atención de ambas.

-¿Ya supieron?-una jadeante Daphnee las miraba con los ojos llenos de emoción.

-¿Que cosa?- y antes de que cualquiera pudiera hablar o mencionar algo, Draco apareció detrás de greengrass.

-¡Draco! Que bien que estas aquí, venía a darles la noticia- dijo dando un salto demasiado feliz para el gusto de Davis, que tuvo que carraspear al ver las miradas fijas y pérdidas de Draco y Pansy, logrando que ambos las desviaran con incomodidad.

-¿Y bien cual es la noticia?-pregunto Pansy tratando de olvidar aquel incomodo momento con la hermana de la novia de su mejor amigo, ya que ella los veía de una manera molesta.

-Draco y...-

-Podrían salir un momento, tengo que hablar con Pansy- la cortó Draco, ella solo fruncio la boca .

-Pero yo le iba a...-

-Eso lo haré yo, no tú... Así que largo, tengo que hablar con MI mejor amiga- Daphnee fruncio la boca molesta, pero salio del lugar con su típico andar de superioridad y dignidad, seguida de Davis quien miro a Pansy, antes de cerrar la puerta, deseando que fuera inteligente una vez en su vida y hablara.

-Bien yo...-Draco se sentó enfrente de ella para mirarla, pero era obvio que eso no fue buena idea, le estaba costando decir lo que tenía que decir.

-¿Entonces sigo siendo tu mejor amiga? Después de todo creo que tienes razón, no deberiamos...-Pansy sentía que no deseaba escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

-¡Siempre serás mi mejor amiga! Olvida lo que dije antes, no lo decía enserio. Sólo, estaba molesto- la cortó antes de que terminará.

-Claro, tu mejor amiga...-Pansy sintió su corazón encojerse - y tu el mío- dijo enseguida ocultando lo que en verdad le provocaban aquellas palabras- ¿Y bien? dime que es eso que Daphnee nos diría y no la dejaste- cambió el tema enseguida, tratando de empujar aquel sentimiento y tratar de hacer su amistad como siempre habia sido.

-Bueno tu sabes que Astoria y yo llevamos saliendo varios meses y bueno...-Pansy lo veía atentamente era claro que no sabía,a que iba esto, pero tenía le sensación de que le doleria en el alma. - Me voy a casar con ella- Draco estaba feliz, tal vez Pansy no sintiera lo mismo, pero sabía que Astoria era un buen partido y tal vez ella logrará hacer que la olvidará. La vio mirarlo estática, y con los ojos comenzando a verse cristalinos por las lágrimas que amenazaban salir, por unos minutos juro que tal vez estaba equivocado y Pansy le diria que no se casará - Pansy... ¿Porque? no llores, ¿Que pasa? - preguntó tratando de acercarse un poco más a ella, deseando que le dijiera o al menos una señal de que no era imposible que ambos pudieran estar juntos.

-Es sólo que estoy feliz por ti, es decir ¡Merlín! Te casas, eso es... Genial- dijo haciendo perder todo rastro de esperanza que el rubio hubiera imaginado. Pansy no podía evitarlo, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos azules, se levantó del sillón, al igual que Draco para sumergirse en un profundo abrazo, hundió su rostro entre el cuello del rubio mientras sollozaba, para después juntar sus frentes con los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por sus aromas, no querían romper el contacto, se crearon un momento lleno de sentimientos y dolor, fueron tan sólo unos segundos, hastas de que Draco terminó por destrozar más el corazón de la morena.

-¿Serias nuestra madrina?- Pansy abrió los ojos y terminó por separarse del rubio, no hiba aguantar mucho.

-¡Sería un honor! Merlín debo decirle a Davis ¿Lo saben los demás?, no importa yo les diré de nuevo, no puedo esperar para que sepan, es más iré ahora mismo- hablo tan rápido que Draco no pudo decir ni una palabra, pues la morena se había ido tan rápido que no pudo articular nada, se quedó ahí mirando la puerta por donde había salido, suspirando con tristeza y con un enorme hueco en su pecho.

Pansy había salido tan rápido como pudo sin mirar por donde caminaba, las lágrimas en sus ojos le nublaban la vista, sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza que no podía respirar, empujó a varía gente al pasar hasta que llegó a una puerta que daba al aire libre, donde se dejo caer en el frío piso rompiendo en llanto, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que un moreno de ojos verdes se encontraba ahí.

-Parkinson...-susurró sobresaltandola, se levantó rápidamente quitándose las lágrimas de las mejillas.

-¿Que haces aquí Potter?-contestó tratando de recomponerse

-Yo necesitaba aire -se acercó un poco a ella, haciendo que Pansy retrocediera y girará hacia el paisaje.

-Bien, pues yo también necesitó aire, ¿te podrías ir?-le dijo con frustración

-Yo llegué primero Parkinson-la voz de Harry era en tono molesto

-¡Sólo vete, vete de aquí quiero estar sola, ya tuviste este lugar para ti un momento! ¡O es que el gran Harry Potter quiere todo para el! -No pudo evitar que las lágrimas volvieran aparecer - ¡vete Potter! ¡sólo vete! ¡Vete! - lo empujó varias veces, pero con poca fuerza que sólo había logrado moverlo unos cuantos pasos, pensó que tal vez, tendría un arranque y la detrendia, pero la reacción del joven fue lo menos que esperaba. Harry la había ja lado hacia el para abrazarla con fuerza, la cual se quedó quieta unos momentos, para forsejear después, pero Harry era más fuerte y la regresaba a su fuerte abrazo, rompiendo las barreras de la Slyterins. Se dejo caer al piso junto con Harry sin romper el abrazo. Estuvieron unos momentos así hasta que Pansy se tranquilizó y se despegó de él.

-No se te ocurra contarle a nadie de esto-fue lo único que dijo antes de ponerse de pie y arreglarse el cabello un poco.

-No pensaba hacerlo... pero debo decirte que sea lo que tengas Parkinson, deberías decirlo... Algunas cosas son mejor no guardarlas- se acercó a ella y le quitó un mechón del cabello para colocarlo atrás de su oreja, mientras le daba una sonrisa sincera, no había lástima en ella, sólo comprensión y afectó.

-¡Merlín Potter! Realmente no necesito tus consejos- le dio un manotazo en la mano, Harry sólto una risa tenue y Pansy le sonrió- Gracias como quiera- Harry asintió y sin decir nada camino hacia la puerta, pero antes se detuvo a un lado de ella.

-Si Malfoy no puede ver lo increíble y hermosa que eres, no vale la pena que llores por el, hasta luego Pansy- y sin más le dio un beso en la pálida mejilla de la chica, dejándola en estado de shok instantáneo que duro pocos segundos.

-¿Increíble y hermosa?-repito para sí misma y mirando la puerta por donde se había ido, camino hasta entrar al pasillo del tren y le gritó -¡Es Parkinson para ti! -el sólo le sonrió y ella le contestó igual sin siquiera proponérselo.

-¿Que hacías con Potter ahí adentro?-la voz de Davis retumbo a su lado, la miro con tranquilidad y simplemente le contestó:

-Besandonos- la cara de Davis era tan gracioso que Pansy no pudo evitar reírse tan fuerte- debes ver tu cara- su amiga hizo una mueca molesta -esta bien, ya no me burló, sólo me lo topé, nada del otro mundo- se encogió de hombros mientras caminaban a la salida para entrar al colegio.

-Pues no es por nada, pero pareciera que te hizo bien topartelo- Ella no le contesto, pero tenía que aceptar que Harry Potter la había hecho sentir mucho mejor que antes.

Pansy no había podido dormir esa noche, la cabeza le daba vueltas regresando al día en aquella fiesta donde Blaise la había hecho besarse con Theo, aun no comprendía porque cuando ella se había quitado la venda y le había dado un segundo beso, no había sentido la misma intensidad de antes y para variar, ese día Draco y ella habían tenido una pelea. Aun recordaba los días en que no había hablado con su mejor amigo , también en como se habían vuelto arreglar las cosas con el y como se había dado cuenta que lo amaba, esos años siguientes habían sido una tortura para ella.

Continuará. ...


	4. Chapter 4

_N/A: Hola a todo el mundo! Bueno primero que nada quiero agradecer a los que leen mi historia y no dejan comentario, pero que la siguen y sobre todo a Siy Simon, quiero decirte que eh leído tu historia de buscando al novio perfecto y me ENCANTO! Me gusto la forma en como escribes, así tipo de las épocas de antes, y espero poder leer algunas más, aunque las traduzco por medio de google, jeje. Bueno también te quería decir que no te preocupes, nuestro adorado Harry no va a sufrir. Gracias por seguir y espero ver un comentario tuyo en el review de este nuevo capítulo, que espero que te guste. Saludos_

 _P.d: Quería decirles que me disculpo mucho si se me va alguno que otro acentito por ahí, la verdad es que jamás se me dieron, no sé por qué jaja… bueno los dejo ahora sí, disfruten el capítulo._

Capítulo 4

 **-/- 4 AÑOS ATRÁS -/-**

-¡Te estoy hablando Pansy!- alzó la voz enojado que la hizo brincar de sorpresa, pestañeo varias veces en su dirección.

-No tienes por qué gritarme Theo-estaba cansada, apenas llevaban 4 días de ser oficialmente novios y las cosas entre ellos iban de mal en peor, jugando con un pedazo de brócoli con el tenedor y el brazo apoyado en la mesa y con su barbilla recargada en la palma de su mano le contesto, volviendo su mirada al plato semi completo que tenía frente a ella en un suspiro.

-Si me pusieras atención no te tendría que gritar para que me escucharas y no te grite-gruño al ver que esta no le estaba poniendo la mínima atención, le arrebato el tenedor con fuerza logrando que retuviera la mirada en él.

-¡¿Qué te sucede?!- jamás había visto esa mirada en Theo y no era algo que le hubiera gustado.

-Es un desperdicio desgastarme contigo-tiro el tenedor sobre la mesa, el cual retumbo sobre los platos haciendo un sonido que capto la mirada de todos, incluso la del mismo Draco que se topó con la de ella, se levantó de la mesa tomando sus cosas y se marchó dejando a Pansy con la mirada fija en Draco.

-Tal vez deberías ir hablar con ella-le sugirió Blaise haciendo que la dejara de ver.

-No… olvidado Blaise ¿quieres? Lo mejor que puedo hacer es olvidarme de ella, aparte hay más chicas lindas en el colegio que morirían por estar conmigo sin tener que rogarles o cosas por el estilo, y además tengo más años por delante, así que no sigas con eso, ella no me ve de esa forma y me da igual, no es para tanto- su voz era molesta y a la vez cargada de resentimiento, pero la verdad es que la extrañaba más de lo que podría imaginar.

-Como quieras pero aun, así se supone que es tu mejor amiga y no se ve muy feliz que digamos-movió la cabeza ligeramente en la dirección de ella, la cual se encontraba nuevamente jugando con su plato de comida.

-¡Yo no tengo mejor amiga!- él no había querido gritarlo, pero tenía una cierta urgencia de hacerle entender a Blaise que el asunto con Pansy no era nada que le doliera en absoluto, lo siguiente que escucho fue el sonido de los cubiertos a unos cuantos metros de él resonar con fuerza contra la mesa. La vio bufar con fuerza, tirar su servilleta y tomar sus cosas para salir del Gran comedor con rapidez, empujando a su paso a Tracey y Daphne, que la miraron confundidas.

-¿Ahora qué le pasa?-Daphne pregunto una vez que se sentó en la mesa frente a los chicos, Draco se encogió de hombros regresando a su comida con un dolor en el pecho, que trata de empujar lejos de su mente, Blaise solo suspiro con molestia.

-Es obvio que es por Theo, ayer estuvo llorando toda la noche…-

-¿Llorando? ¿Por qué?- cuestiono el moreno intentando captar un poco el interés de Draco en el tema, pero este estaba aparentando no demostrar interés, pero por dentro estaba al pendiente a cada palabra

-No lo sé, trate de hablar con ella pero no quiso decirme nada- suspiro un poco antes de continuar- solo espero que Theo no sea el culpable, porque si no todo sería tu culpa Draco, no entiendo porque no puedo decirle que fuiste tú quien le dio un besito-lo miro con la cejas entrecerradas, después de imitar un beso con una persona fantasma entre sus brazos.

-¿Y que diferencia haría?-pregunto Draco tratando de mostrar apatía

-Pues que tal vez… cierto. Tienes razón, no haría diferencia alguna, ustedes no se ven de esa forma, son como hermanos- soltó una risa burlona al darse cuenta de lo que decía

-Yo escuche que la amistad entre hombre y mujer no existe, siempre hay uno que termina involucrando emociones, o ambos- Daphne se apoyó sobre la mesa al decirlo.

-Si yo también lo había escuchado-menciono Blaise con pereza

-¿En verdad creen eso?- Davis arqueo una ceja con susceptibilidad

-Yo si lo creo y casi siempre el que termina enamorándose es la mujer, es raro que le suceda al hombre-Blaise no pudo evitar mirar a su camarada que escuchaba la conversación.-Bueno al menos eso eh visto en las películas muggle- ambos la miraron con asco, a excepción de Draco que la miro con cierta anhelación

-¿Y qué sucede al final en esas películas?-pregunto por primera vez levantando la vista, Daphne lo miro muy abrumada, pero termino respondiendo.

-Bueno son películas, todas tienen un final feliz-la respuesta no lo dejo conforme y volvió a preguntar.

-Pero… ¿específicamente que pasa?-

-Terminan juntos la mayoría de las veces o no, algunos no se vuelven a ver jamás, pero es ficción en la vida real no sucede eso - lo miro esperando ver alguna señal de consentimiento con su respuesta

-Bien… bueno los veo después-fue lo último que contesto antes de salir del Gran Comedor, su cabeza le daba vueltas, _'¿Sera que alguna vez me suceda eso con Pansy?'_ Se decía a si mismo que ni siquiera se fijó, cuando giro a la izquierda del pasillo para ir a clase de adivinación, que choco precisamente con ella, haciéndola caer al piso con todo y libros.

-¡Demonios Draco!-se hinco en el piso para juntar sus cosas mientras él solo la observaba, Draco esbozó una sonrisa, se recargo sobre la fría pared con su hombro mientras flexionaba el otro pie y la veía fijamente. _'Realmente es bonita y más cuando se enoja'_ no puedo evitar sonreír y a la vezsacudió la cabeza con fuerza para empujar lejos esa idea, tenía que dejar de pensar de ese modo sobre ella o jamás la superaría. Daphne tenía razón, solo eran películas y la vida real era muy diferente como para cometer algún error. -¿Qué tanto miras?- la vista de Pansy se posó en la de él, recargo sus manos sobre sus rodillas, aún seguía en el piso y lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Qué tal las cosas con Theo?-quiso saber, la pregunta realmente la tomo desprevenida, dio un bufido con fuerza al momento de tomar sus cosas entre sus brazos y mirarlo con decepción y tristeza. _'Esperaba que te disculparas, no debería ni siquiera extrañarlo'_ se regañó mentalmente recordando sus palabras en el gran comedor y en cuanto la habían lastimado.

-¿Para qué quieres saber Malfoy?-una mueca graciosa, la cual tenía toda la intención de ser de ira o furia, apareció en su rostro, algo que hizo olvidar a Draco que estaban enojados.

-Porque eres mi mejor amiga tonta-con una sonrisa le dio un leve empujoncito sobre su hombro, logrando tirar de nuevo todo lo que había levantado, sus labios formaron una línea recta al ver el rostro serio de la persona frente a él y se separó de la pared para quedar derecho sobre el piso.

-Tú no tienes mejor amiga-se acercó a él, demasiado cerca que lo altero, con las cejas ligeramente entrecerradas, demostrando el enojo, ira, tristeza y muchas cosas más que sentía.

-Pansy yo no quise decir todas aquellas cosas ese día, ¿perdóname quieres? no las decía enserio y te extraño…-desvió su mirada, buscando que no hubiera nadie en los pasillo, Pansy era la única persona con la que él se excusaría.

-¿A no?- comenzó al momento que recogía sus cosas de nuevo -Pues no parecía Draco, no hiciste definitivamente nada para disculparte-tomando la última hoja del piso, se acercó a él y pregunto con una expresión de tristeza en los ojos -, ¿Y sabes que es lo peor?-el flequillo se movió de un lado a otro mientras el negaba con la cabeza – Que… yo también te extraño- ninguno de los jovencitos se miraba, Pansy jugaba con las perlas de su collar y él con su túnica, pero una sonrisa discreta se formaba en ambos rostros. Ella fue la primera en levantar su rostro para mostrar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ante la mirada de satisfacción de Draco Malfoy, se lanzó contra él, en un fuerte abrazo, sin soltar las cosas de sus manos, que el correspondió con gusto, perdiéndose en el aroma a vainilla que expedía, hundiendo su rostro entre la clavícula y el cuello de Pansy –Siempre serás mi mejor amigo Draco, siempre- su cuerpo se estremeció al escucharla, se dijo a si mismo que tendría que alejar ese sentimiento de su ser, no podía arruinar las cosas con la única persona que en verdad apreciaba y quería, no quería perderla y si no podía tenerla como algo más, al menos la tendría como su amiga.

-Y tú la mía Pansy- beso su mejilla antes de separarse, le sonrió al decirle - te veo en clase- para después marcharse con velocidad y dejarla ahí parada en medio de un pasillo, ni siquiera vio su expresión de confusión en su rostro ni sus mejillas sonrojadas, pues era la primera vez que Draco le daba una muestra de afecto como esa, la había tomado por sorpresa pero la sensación que había sentido, era como la de mil mariposas volando por su estómago, soltando una risita se dijo a si misma _'Debe ser hambre'_ y haciendo a un lado aquello se fue a buscar a Theo.

 **-/-**

Los días siguientes volvieron hacer los mismos entre ellos, desayunaban, comían, cenaban, hacían las tareas y se sentaban juntos en las clases siempre, todos los días de la semana. Cosa a la cual irritaba de manera sobrenatural a Theo, tenía celos y cada vez que los veía juntos recordaba la atmosfera y la química que se había sentido en la fiesta de Blaise cuando ambos se habían besado, demasiado fuertes, demasiado potentes.

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo quitando a Draco de su lado para el ocupar ese lugar, el rubio lo miro molesto y la sonrisa que Pansy tenía antes se desvaneció, estaban en la sala común de Slyterin la cual estaba vacía.

-¿Sigues molesto?-preguntó al verlo, no entendía por qué se portaba de aquella manera, antes de que se hicieran formalmente pareja, los dos se llevaban divinamente genial, reían y hacían bromas entre los dos y ahora era totalmente diferente, peleaban seguido. Theo culpaba al rubio de sus peleas, pero no se daba cuenta que si al menos hiciera sus inquietudes a un lado, las cosas en verdad funcionarían entre ellos. Pansy había puesto demasiado de su parte, pero las constantes reclamaciones y peleas ya la habían cansado.

-Claro que sigo molesto, te la pasas todos los días con Malfoy-gruñó por lo bajo para que el susodicho no lo escuchara, el cual se había alejado a una distancia prudente, lo detestaba.

-Prefiero estar con el que contigo, estas molesto todos los días y sinceramente ya me estoy cansando Theo, además es mi mejor amigo-lo miro con el ceño fruncido, odiaba que siempre quisiera que se alejara de Draco.

-¡Pues quédate con el! - se levantó con fuerza de la mesa ante la mirada sorprendida de Pansy.

-¡Theo espera, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!-le grito desde la mesa y siguiéndolo con la mirada, antes de que se alejara más, él se giró solo para verla con el rostro distorsionado por la ira, lo único que lo alegraba un poco es que nadie diría jamás, ni siquiera el, que el beso que recibió el día del cumpleaños de Blaise fue de Draco, sabía que el rubio tenía miedo de perderla, solo esperaba que jamás se diera cuenta de que ella sentía lo mismo.

-Hemos terminado- y sin decir más salió de la sala común dejando a una Pansy con los ojos cristalinos, sintió una mano sobre su hombro, la cual sabia de quien era, pues eran los únicos en el lugar, se giró para mirarlo y ver en sus ojos enojo y algo más

-No vale la pena- trato de tragarse las lágrimas, pero la verdad es que le dolía. Quería a Theo y mucho, pero por algún motivo que no entendí las cosas no funcionaban entre ellos y eso le partía un pedazo de su corazón, lo único que agradecía era que Draco estaba ahí para consolarla. Se dejó caer sobre su pecho mientras la tenía abrazada y el acariciaba su brazo.-Descuida Parpan, encontraras algo mejor-le dijo sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa, le dolía verla triste pero a la vez no podía no alegrarse de que Theo se hubiera ido de la vida de su Pansy.

-No me digas así Maldra- levanto la vista para ver la sonrisa de Draco- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?-pregunto sonriendo al verlo, por un motivo que desconocía, Theo fue a dar a segundo plano.

-Es solo que no puedo creer que después de 8 años, recordemos todavía esos apodos patéticos que hacían que nos enojáramos-dijo depositando un beso en su cabellera negra.

-¡Oh! Acabado de recordar algo-hablo fuertemente haciendo que él diera un brinco de sorpresa, se separó de su pecho para verlo a la cara mientras una sonrisa maliciosa aparecía, a la vez que no puso atención al poco frio que tuvo al separarse de él.

-¿Qué cosa?-su mirada era alarmante, como pensando que no era nada bueno lo que fuera que se haya acordado.

-Teníamos creo qu años, ¿No lo recuerdas? – Al ver la expresión de duda de Draco, ella rodo los ojos y continúo hablando- tu dijiste que apostabas lo que fuera a que tu tendrías novia antes que yo- moviendo su dedo constantemente con una sonrisa que daba miedo – y creo que acabas de perder- su risa era demasiado diabólica, y por un momento Draco imagino que lo pondría a correr desnudo por el Lago Negro o peor aún, el Gran comedor…

-No quiero ni imaginármelo…-susurro al verla reírse sin detenerse.

-Sera mejor que descanses Draco Malfoy, porque tu castigo será… - se acercó a su odio, para que nadie de los que acababan de entrar a la Sala Común escucharan, y decirle que era lo tendría que hacer, simplemente los ojos de Draco se agrandaron de tal forma y una mueca de asco apareció en su rostro…

 **Al día siguiente**

Ahí estaba Draco, al principio de la puerta del Gran Comedor, alado de él estaba Pansy con una mano sobre su boca para tratar de reprimir una risa que amenazaba con salir tan estrepitosamente que todos la verían con miedo o extrañeza.

-Me las pagaras por esto Pansy…-le susurro por lo bajo, miro a su víctima y trago en seco, con paso lento se fue acercando hasta donde se encontraba, bajo la mirada confundida de los demás en la mesa que lo veían curiosos

-¿Qué?-pregunto con tono hostil al verlo ahí parado sin decir nada

-Yo…- no es que le tuviera miedo, pero la persona frente a él era la más horrible de todo Slytherin, miro por el rabillo del ojo a Pansy que se agarraba el estómago con ambas manos, aguantando la risa.

-Hable de una vez Malfoy- se levantó del lugar para ponerse frente a él, le sacaba al menos una cabeza y sus gordas manos eran enormes, si no lograba salir de ahí después de lo que haría, juraría que le aplastaría la cabeza. –No tengo tiempo para sus idioteces, estoy perdiendo la paciencia y thnuoh…- Draco tuvo que armarse de valor para tomar la cara de Millicent Bulstrode y plantarle un beso, se dijo que sería rápido pero no contaba con que la grandota lo tomara de su cara aterciopelada y no lo soltara en al menos 4 minutos, el primer minuto sudaba horrores, el segundo había perdido las esperanzas, pero en los últimos 2 minutos miro en dirección a Pansy sé que estaba casi tirando en el piso muerta de la risa, quiso sonreír pero aun la grandota lo presionaba contra su boca, y de repente, en su mente la imagen de Pansy apareció frente a él y aquellos dos minutos que habían faltado, él se dejó llevar imaginado que a quien besaba era a su mejor amiga, aunque obviamente era un beso de niños. Todos lo que reían antes ahora los veían confundidos y con cierto asco en sus rostro, incluso el Trio Dorado. Pansy que había estado riéndose había sentido un estirón en su estómago al verlo muy concentrado en aquel beso, algo dentro de ella hizo que sus puños se cerraran con fuerza al verlos, no lo entendía ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía? Sentía un profundo picor en su pecho, no era la primera vez que le sucedía, unas profundas ganas de ir y quitar de encima a Millicent Bulstrode aparecieron dentro de ella.- Supongo que era una apuesta Malfoy, pero si iba a recibir mi primer beso lo aprovecharía al máximo- con esas palabras la vista de Pansy regreso a ellos- Es excelente besando- todos los hombres lo miraban como si tuviera infección, pero lo que más altero a Pansy fue la mirada de las demás chicas, de todas las casas, lo miraban como si fuera el dios de los besos o una cosa parecida. Lo vio ponerse increíblemente rojo del rostro y con paso rápido camino en dirección a ella, que seguía sin moverse con una expresión de horror en su cara, la tomo del brazo haciéndola girar para salir del Gran comedor, pero su vista se fijó en todas aquellas mujeres que lo miraban como… no sabía cómo lo miraban, pero eso le provoco una profunda sensación de miedo dentro de ella. _'¡¿Qué demonios me está sucediendo?!'_ se gritó internamente al caminar con Draco por los pasillos con paso apresurado, lo miro por un momento, aún tenía el rostro colorado y no decía ni una palabra hasta que salieron al exterior del castillo.

-¡Es lo peor que me pudiste haber puesto! Siento que vomitare-gruñía Draco haciendo ademanes de tener retorcijones, salió de su trance tratando de componerse a las miles de sensaciones que habían aparecido.

-¿Qué tal tu primer beso?- atino a decir mirándolo atentamente.

-¡Por merlín no! Mi primer beso fu…-se quedó callado al verla, la observo arquear una ceja con interés- Ya había besado a alguien antes- menciono encogiéndose de hombros y tirándose al suelo.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo un poco bajo, sentándose a su lado con la mirada sorprendida fija en el horizonte, y en ese momento algo dentro de ella le decía que hubiera deseado no saberlo jamás. No muy segura de que era "eso adentro de ella" que le dolía con fuerza.

-Si…-susurro mirando hacia el mismo punto que Pansy, hubo un momento de silencio incomodo entre ambos hasta que él lo rompió diciendo una estupidez – Jure que me aplastaría mi hermoso rostro con sus manos de troll, combinado con el estúpido guardabosques de Hagrid- ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reírse.

-¿Te imaginas? Un Troll con la cabeza del guardabosques- se rieron por un buen rato hasta que Pansy decidió que quería saber acerca del beso, o más bien quien era -¿Quién fue?-

-¿Eh?- fue lo único que consigo articular, pues no entendió a que se refería

-Tu primer beso, ¿Quién fue?... no me lo habías dicho- y el que no se lo hubiera dicho la hacía sentir triste, pero trato de no tomarle importancia, pues le interesaba saber más quien era esa persona a la cual él había besado

-Fue en los días que no hablábamos… y bueno…- Draco se debatió entre si decirle la verdad o mentirle

-¿Quién fue?-volvió a preguntar con demasiada insistencia, que Draco lo confundió con entusiasmo, aunque ni ella misma lo sabía.

-Es… no la conoces, pero es fantástica – mintió en la primera parte.

-¿No estudia aquí? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Está en nuestra casa? ¿Nuestro mismo año?, vamos por que no me dices todo de una vez- sentía un enorme hambre por saber todo acerca de esa persona, tenía la necesidad de saber todo, sin tener idea del por qué, pero la sensación eran como si miles de cuchillos se estuvieran insertando dentro de su pecho y el que Draco no mencionara nada, la estaba haciendo enfurecer.

-¿Para qué quieres saber? – por la mente de Draco pasaban miles de palabrotas, ¿De dónde sacaría tantas respuestas a tantas preguntas? Era claro que es bueno en mentir y que se le da muy bien, pero esta vez sus sentimientos se estaban interponiendo de manera que no podía controlar sus pensamientos, se estaba irritando.

-Soy tu mejor amiga, tengo derecho a saber y más si es tan importante como dices- sintió las uñas clavarse en sus palmas, quiso que le explicara todo y el no hacia otra cosa más que evadirla.

-No dije que fuera importante, solo que era fantástica y me refería a que lo es besando, solo eso- vio el rostro de Pansy con mucha atención.

-¿Entonces… no te gusta? Me refiero a que si… ¿La quieres?- se tocaba el cabello con demasiada intranquilidad y Draco pensó, por una fracción de segundo, que tal vez ella si sentía algo por él, hasta que esta lo golpeo en el hombro al instante en que decía – Ya dime- con una sonrisa, la cual para ella era una intranquila como si tuviera miedo a la respuesta, pero que el tomo de otra manera, desechando esa posibilidad a la basura. Vaya par.

-No Pansy, no me gusta. – Contesto cuando pasaban varias alumnas, algunas hasta dos años mayor que él, le sonreían con picardía y sensualidad, algunas hasta le lanzaban besos al pasar -¿Ves eso?- Pansy miro a la dirección de donde pasaban todas e hizo una mueca de enojo y regreso la vista al rubio- Para que perder mi tiempo en una, cuando puedo tener muchas- le giño el ojo a una que brinco de emoción al verlo, haciendo que Pansy abriera ligeramente la boca, empujando con su lengua sus dientes, claramente en una mueca de molestia. - ¿Tú conoces a ella?- escucho que le preguntaba mirando a una pelirroja en un grupo de niñas de Slytherin.

-No… sabes recordé que tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos en clase-

-Está bien, gracias por cierto. Creo que haber besado a la espantosa de Millicent Bulstrode me dio más fama, nos vemos Pansy- se ríe un poco, haciendo que ella también sonría, sin darse cuenta cuan falsa era aquella sonrisa.

-Adiós- la vio irse con mucha prisa, pensó que tal vez podría encontrar a alguien que lo hiciera olvidarla o por lo menos superarla, pues no había nadie mejor que ella, pero mientras tanto, tenía muchas de donde escoger y bueno, ya tenía edad suficiente para experimentar, tal vez en una de esas, lograra olvidarla.

Caminaba con prisa sintiendo miles de sensaciones en su interior. Miedo, dolor, confusión, tristeza, alegría, enojo, ira y miles de cosas de más, pensaba que explotaría de tantas sensaciones juntas, no comprendía que significaban ni porque sus ojos estaban gimoteando, cuando recordaba cada momento de su vida, desde que era pequeña, una bebe incluso, hasta ese momento. En todos ellos estaba él, llorando, riendo, molestando, burlándose, todas las cosas que ella hacía, él siempre estaba ahí presente y ahora lo comprendía. ¿Cómo era posible que a un día a otro de haber cortado con Theo no le doliera de la misma manera que ahora sentía, al saber que Draco había besado a otra persona? Claro que quería al castaño, y tal vez por eso no funcionaron las cosas con él. Tal vez hasta él sabía antes que ella lo que sentía por Draco. _'¡Rayos!'_ pensó al instante en que se detuvo _'Estoy… rayos'_ las risas por los pasillos que escucho al instante la sacaron de su trance para pasarla a una imagen mucho más desagradable. Ahí al final del pasillo, su rubio amigo entraba con un sequito de niñas haciéndole todo tipo de cariñitos, se le retorció el estómago al ver como él les giñaba el ojo o les tocaba el cabello de manera arrogante, _'Eres patético'…_ recordó sus palabras, las que había dicho antes de dejarlo en el Lago con todo ese sequito de enfermas, ' _Para que tener una si puedo tener muchas…'_ movió la cabeza imitando con exageración, _'¡Maldito engreído!'_ no podía dejar de fulminarlo con la mirada _'¡Es un maldito mujeriego!'_ y aunque sentía esa llama en su interior de furia, ella sabía bien a que se debía, y tenía que admitirlo, estaba celosa ' _Yo… Estoy enamorada de Draco'…_

 **Continuará…**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

 **-/- HACE 4 AÑOS -/-**

Pansy no soportaba la idea de ver a Draco rodeado de esas moscas muertas que volaban a su alrededor queriendo llamar su atención, inclusive la estúpida de Ginny Weasley también le lanzaba miraditas coquetas, lo peor de todo era ver como Draco se aprovechaba de la situación con todas ellas… ya había besado a unas 10 niñas en una semana ¡Una semana!

-Pansy déjate las uñas de una vez- sintió un manotazo por parte de Davis que la miraba con reproche por esa asquerosa maña -¿Puedes creerlo? No tenemos ni siquiera 15 años y esas niñas ya le meten la lengua hasta al fondo a Draco Malfoy- exclamo con asco Tracey, cosa que hizo que le dieran nauseas a Pansy.

-¿Cómo sabes que usan la lengua?- le pregunto Pansy agrandando los ojos con sorpresa

-Lo eh visto… es algo asqueroso de hecho- metió un dedo en su boca, fingiendo que vomitaría

-Mis besos con Theo eran tranquilos- dijo perdiéndose en esos recuerdos que ahora le resultaban demasiado lejanos.

-Se les dice piquitos, estos besos son más intensos- le señalo a lo lejos con la cabeza, donde una pareja parecía que iban a comerse

-Porque siento que conoces mucho del tema-le reprocho Pansy con molestia viendo la escena de la pareja con demasiada atención y disgusto.

-¡Qué asco!- exclamaron ambas al ver a la pareja jugar con sus lenguas

-Eh visto películas románticas con Daphne, quería ver de que trataban… son muggles-

-¿¡Que!?- exclamo despacio para que nadie las escuchara, estaba demasiado sorprendida

-Bueno me dio curiosidad y a Daphne parecen encantarles, quería ver que tal estaban-le contesto encogiéndose de hombros sin darle importancia

-¿Y?- rodo los ojos al ver la expresión de incomprensión de su amiga- ¿Qué tal están? ¿Son buenas?-pregunto con curiosidad

-¿Te digo la verdad?- Pansy asintió – Son demasiado cursis… pero están geniales, es como si fuera un cuento de hadas, y eso es lo malo de las películas muggles… son demasiado ficticias- suspiro con un poco de decepción.

-Se vale soñar ¿no?, me gustaría ver una…- aquello lo dijo más bajo para que nadie la escuchara y su amiga solo sonrió.

-Bien, en el verano en casa de Daphne podemos ver un sin fin de películas sin que nadie nos interrumpa y sin que nadie se dé cuenta, ¿Te imaginas que dirían si nos llegan a ver películas muggles? – ambas temblaron el cuerpo como si hubieran tenido un escalofrió.

-Oye pero… no puedo en el verano, siempre lo paso con los…- se quedó callada al ver como Draco entraba coqueteando con una morena de Revenclaw

-¿Qué decías?- le pregunto Tracey

-Nada, olvídalo… en el verano será- le dijo volviendo su vista a su plato y de vez en cuando mirando a Draco de reojo, besándose con aquella joven y… no aguanto más cuando lo vio tocarle un pecho disimuladamente de la demás gente y un vomito salió de su boca, Tracey que dio un grito ahogado capto la atención de poca gente, entre ellos la de Draco. –Lo siento- le dijo Pansy cuando tomo una servilleta y se limpiaba la boca.

-Descuida- le contesto Tracey que saco su varita y limpio el desastre de Pansy antes de que alguien se diera cuenta.

-Gracias- tomo un sorbo de agua para enjaguarse la boca

-¿Qué sucedió?- Tracey alejo su plato de ella, pues las ganas de comer se le fueron de pronto

-No sé, tal vez algo me callo mal- mintió tratando no mirar hacia donde el rubio, pero él ya estaba a un lado de ella tocándole la espalda algo preocupado.

-Pansy ¿Estas bien?- le susurro con la voz calmada

-Sí, no es nada- le contesto rápidamente y alejándose un poco de él, con solo ver que le tocaba la espalda con la mano que había manoseado el pecho de aquella Revenclaw le hacían tener ganas de vomitar de nuevo.

-¿Segura?- Draco que al ver como se alejaba de su toque, pensó que no quería que pensaran que tal vez era una de las cuantas que estaban detrás de él.

-Ya dijo que si Draco…-le contesto Tracey con molestia, lo cual tuvo consecuencia una mirada fría del rubio.

-Sí, descuida… deberías regresar te están esperando- Pansy le hizo una seña a Tracey para que recogiera sus cosas y salir de ahí rápidamente, ella le había entendido a la perfección pero no entendía su actitud.

-Bien…- contesto Draco algo extrañado por la forma en que recogía todas sus cosas a toda prisa, la vio ponerse el cordón de la mochila sobre su hombro, girarse a verlo con una sonrisa demasiado extrañada y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos en clase- fue lo último que le dijo antes de salir corriendo que no pudo notar el pequeño sonrojo que habían aparecido en los pálidos cachetes de Draco.

Ese año fue el primer año en el que Draco y Pansy no habían tenido tanto contacto, él estuvo demasiado ocupado experimentando con niñas de unos cursos más arriba, algo demasiado lejos para un niño de 13 años, mientras que ella se la pasaba con Daphne y Tracey, se burlaban de Loony Lovegood, una estudiante demasiado extraña y claro Granger. También fue el primer verano que no pasaban juntos, cosa que a Draco le disgusto y lo puso de mal humor, pero por suerte tuvo a Blaise, Goyle y Crabbe para distraerse por momentos, jugando Quidditch, ajedrez mágico y cientos de apuestas entre ellos. Pansy por su lado se la había pasado junto con Daphne y Tracey, suspirando, llorando, riendo y comiendo mientras veían un sinfín de películas muggles, fue como una interminable noche de pijamas, donde había guerra de almohadas y comida, en las mañanas preparaban el desayuno, el cual terminaba siendo un completo desastre y un trabajo enorme para los pequeños elfos, y el resto del día en la habitación, mirando aquella enorme pantalla, pero a pesar de todo, las cartas iban y venían.

 _ **-/- INICIOS 4 AÑO -/-**_

-¡Pansy!- exclamo Tracey mientras en el Gran Comedor

-¿Qué? Tienes que admitir que es guapísimo… - se encogió de hombros mientras estiraba la página de revista que tenía en sus manos – Lo juro, si lo tuviera enfrente lo hechizaría y…-

-Sinceramente creo que te hizo daño ver esa película- la corto Daphne antes de que siguiera hablando

-Ay vamos, admítanlo… para ser un muggle esta…-

-¡Parpan!- la voz de Draco sumergió detrás de ella, tomándola de los hombros y dándole una pequeña sacudida con entusiasmo y logrando sacar un pequeño grito de sus labios.

-¡Ay! No hagas eso Draco-le recrimino Pansy, doblo la hoja con rapidez y le dio un golpe con ella

-Tengo algo que contarte- la ignoro sentándose a su lado y mirando a las demás, las cuales solo rodearon los ojos con molestia antes de irse y dejarlos solos.

-¿Por qué siempre las tienes que correr?-le recrimino Pansy acomodándose un poco para verlo mejor

-Bueno porque tengo algo que contarte a ti, no a ellas- lanzo una mirada de como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-Oh- llevo su mano a su boca fingiendo sorpresa- ¿Te dio alguna enfermedad venérea?- le dijo soltando una risita burlona

-Que graciosa…-

-Enserio Draco, deberías tener cuidado con eso, no es ningún juego- su expresión se volvió más seria

-Pansy pareces mi madre, y eso que ni con ella tengo estas conversaciones- Draco estaba incomodo hablando de eso con ella especialmente.

-Por qué sabes bien que le daría un infarto al saber que su pequeño hijo de 14 años ya no es virgen- su voz era claramente molesta, aunque trataba de que no le importara en absoluto.

-Da igual, ¿Sabías que va haber un baile? ¿Por la copa de los tres magos?- comenzaba a sentirse un poco nervioso

-Sí lo sé, todos hablan de ello ¿Qué tiene?- le pregunto justo cuando metía el tenedor con comida y lo miraba confundida

-Bueno hay que ir juntos ¿Quieres?- al momento en que Draco dijo aquello, Pansy casi se atraganta con la comida, lo cual el rubio lo interpreto a su manera y rápidamente agrego- como amigos claro, no es nada del otro mundo-

-Yo… em, si… digo, por supuesto…como amigos, eso estaría bien- trato de que su voz no sonara decepcionada ni nada por el estilo, lo cual habían, ambos, dominado muy bien.

-Genial, por cierto-

-¿Qué Draquito cariño mío?-se burló, con una imitación graciosa de sus admiradoras, para intentar quitar la tensión que había sentido

-No me digas así y no soy ya un pequeño niño… soy un hombre-le dijo levantando las cejas seductoramente

-¡Eres un niño, tienes 14! Solo demasiado precoz-frunció el ceño indignada

-No es mi culpa que me deseen tanto las chicas-se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, a lo cual Pansy lo miro entrecerrando los ojos un poco.

-¿Todas las chicas?...No lo creo porque definitivamente Granger es una que no cae bajo tus encantos- le contesto Pansy en tono burlón, balanceando su tenedor sobre el rostro de Draco.

-¿Ósea que tú? Tu…-no planeaba preguntar aquello, pero simplemente salió de su boza sin previo aviso cosa que tomo desprevenida a Pansy, ya que había olvidado mencionarse a ella.

-¿Yo? Por favor, siempre seré la niña a la que le limpiaste el vómito por comer demasiados dulces en tu fiesta de cumpleaños-dijo rápidamente algo contrariada por su descuido

-Claro- Draco soltó una risa pequeña, tratando de componer el ambiente- Y yo siempre seré el niño que te ensuciaba la ropa por no querer jugar Quidditch con el-

-Odiaba que hicieras eso- susurro recordando esos momentos de cuando tenían tan solo 5 años

-Y seguirás haciéndolo Parpan-le dijo en el momento en que le dejaba caer el plato sobre su falda escolar y se iba corriendo del Gran Comedor.

-¡Ay no… ¡Draco!...

 **Días después…**

 **-** ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?-se oía disgustada

-Daphne está con nosotros todo el tiempo-

-¿Y eso que tiene? ¿Qué no es nuestra amiga?-

-¿Quién Daphne?- soltó una risita socarrona- Davis, bueno si es nuestra amiga, pero es obvio que tiene otros motivos- al ver el rostro de Tracey confundido agrego- ¡Draco Malfoy! Es obvio que le gusta-

-Ah… oh… ósea que ¿solo está contigo para ver como enganchárselo y así?-

-Eso creo, la verdad no estoy segura pero no quiero arriesgarme-

-¿Arriesgarte a que Pansy? Ni siquiera te atreves decirle lo que sientes, como esperas a que se venga y te diga ¡Oye Pansy me gustas intentemos algo!-estaba un poco disgustadita con todo aquello

-Bueno, la valentía es algo de Gryffindors, no nuestra… -dio un suspiro largo dejándose caer sobre su cama bien tendida.

-Tal vez si le das celos, con alguien más… - Tracey se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado sobre la cama, la vio ponerse sobre sus codos para mirarla, una mirada que decía que continuara- Piénsalo Pansy, en todas aquellas películas que vimos, el hombre es un idiota que no se da cuenta que le gusta su amiga hasta que esta comienza a salir con algún chico, eso… Es lo que deberías de hacer ¿No crees?-una sonrisa aparecieron sobre sus rostros.

-Tienes razón… es exactamente lo que debo hacer, pero ¿Con quién?- ahora ambas estaban sentadas pensando en cuál sería el hombre perfecto para darle celos a Draco.

-Tiene que ser alguien que realmente odie como… ¡Potter!-

-Ni loca… dejaría de hablarme para siempre, no definitivamente Potter no es la solución-

-¿Theodore Nott tal vez?- sugirió

-Me odia ¿recuerdas?-

-Eso fue ya en 3 año, no creas que no lo eh visto verte con esa cara de perro a medio morir, deberías intentarlo y si no funciona, buscaremos a otra persona- Pansy parecía estarlo pensando, hasta que estuvo de acuerdo.

 **Mientras que Draco…**

-¿Iras con Pansy?-

-Sí, pero no vamos de esa forma-

-Pensé que te habías animado-

-¿Cómo voy animarme Blaise? Dejo claro que solo y siempre seré su mejor amigo y es evidente que yo no estoy haciendo bien las cosas, ¿Quien en su sano juicio le creería a alguien que coquetea con cualquier niña para tenerla entre sus piernas? Es como si la más mujerzuela viene y te dice que te ama ¿Le creerías?- la cara de Blaise era demasiado procesando todo en su cabeza y el ver a Draco moverse de un lado a otro lo comenzaba a marear.

-Pues entonces deja de hacerlo, no seas cobarde y demuéstraselo-le dijo Blaise levantándose de su cama con brusquedad.

-¿Y perder su amistad? Y no soy cobarde-le dijo Draco, imaginando que sería lo peor que podría pasarle

-Tal vez eso no suceda, además ¿No crees que ella pueda pensar lo mismo de ti?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-le dijo Draco un poco más calmado y con los labios fruncidos.

-Piénsalo Draco… puede que sea posible que Pansy también sienta lo mismo por ti, ni siquiera coquetea con ningún chico desde lo de Nott, ni siquiera lloro como debería de llorar una niña enamorada de alguien ¿Por qué? Por qué tú estabas ahí a su lado, tal vez solo necesita un empujón, que sepa que la quieres y cuando vea que ella sienta lo mismo vendrá por ti, estoy seguro, solo tienes que armarte de valor, se Gryffindor por un día joder- Blaise le había dicho todo aquello de una forma que Draco tuvo que admitir era nueva en su amigo, era emocionado y claramente emotivo.

-¿De dónde sacaste todo ese coraje?-le pregunto sorprendido

-Sinceramente no lo sé- le dijo algo asombrado por el mismo

-Escucha bien Blaise, porque no pienso repetirlo de nuevo…-le dijo arrastrando las palabras

-¿Qué?-

-Eres buen amigo… pero si le dices a alguien que dije aquello, te dejare sin hijos ¿Entendiste?-Blaise rodo los ojos, últimamente Draco era cada vez más frio.

-De acuerdo-

 **Al día siguiente…**

Draco iba con toda la intención de hablar con Pansy acerca de sus sentimientos, pero siempre hubo motivos que lo hacían retroceder, pero el más grande de todos fue cuando la vio hablando con Theo. " _¿Qué rayos hace hablando con él?"_ se había dicho a sí mismo y una ira le recorría el cuerpo, lo vio mirarlo por unos momentos para después regresar a ver al castaño que tenía frente a ella, se iba a ir del lugar pero la voz de Davis que estaba detrás de él lo detuvo.

-Hola Draco ¿Vas algún lado?-le pregunto con una sonrisa demasiado entusiasta

-No-le dijo Draco lo más normal posible, recargándose sobre el muro- Como sea ¿Qué hace Pansy con Nott?- era imposible no preguntar para él, pero su tono fue lo más normal que pudo.

-Oh bueno, la verdad no tengo idea acabo de llegar- Tracey lo miraba con demasiada atención que hizo que Draco arqueara una ceja

-¿Qué tanto me miras?-le dijo con cierto reproche y molestia en la voz

-Nada, absolutamente nada-Draco iba a replicar, pero en eso la morena llego a lado de ellos.

-Hey Parpan…-la saludo pasando su brazo por sus hombros

-Draco deja de decirme así- le dijo Pansy entre dientes mientras le daba un pellizco en el abdomen.

-Oye eso duele…-le contesto mientras se acariciaba el lugar del pellizco- ¿Qué hacías con Nott de todo modos? ¿Todo bien?- Pansy iba a contestar pero Tracey la interrumpió tomándola del brazo.

-Después hablan, tenemos cosas que hacer… Adiós Malfoy- Draco estaba molesto con Tracey, no había dejado que el obtuviera un poco de información y era vital para él, para saber si debía continuar con su plan, el de confesarle todo a Pansy, pero ahora tendría que esperar para saber cuál era el maldito lio con Theodore Nott.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué no me dejaste decirle nada?-pregunto Pansy sorprendía por la actitud de su amiga, mientras caminaban a toda prisa.

-Pansy, es esencial que lo dejes con la duda, no debes aclararle todo simplemente cuando él te lo pregunte- le dijo una vez que estuvieron lejos de cualquiera que pudiera escucharlas.- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te dijo Theo?- Pansy suspiro una vez que se detuvieron por el puente del Lago Negro.

-Pues estuvimos hablando en volver a retomar nuestra amistad, aunque tienes razón… es obvio que aun siente algo por mí, a veces se le olvidaba y comenzaba a jugar con mi cabello, era algo lindo – le confeso Pansy con una sonrisa

-Perfecto Pansy, si llegamos a estar equivocados con respecto a Draco, siempre tendrás a Theo de repuesto-le dijo bromeando, cosa que hizo reír a ambas por un rato.

 **Varias semanas después…**

-¿Es verdad? ¿Tú y Nott?- Draco estaba sorprendido, había detenido sus encuentros con muchas de las chicas con las que se veía (Aunque rumores corrían de aquí allá, incluso si él tenía un buen rato de no hacer nada, era lo malo de ser un mujeriego, lo peor de todo es que no se había dado cuenta de ello jamás), incluso había comenzado a decirle elogios a Pansy como "Te ves muy bonita hoy Parpan" o "Eres la amiga más hermosa del mundo" o "No hay mujer más bonita que tu" lo malo de todo eso, era que el nervio al momento de decir aquellas cosas, hacían que su cara se torciera de una manera que, todo lo que le decía parecía broma. Y jamás tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con ella acerca de lo que sentía, simplemente era un cobarde…

-¿De qué hablas?- le pregunto Pansy haciéndose la que no sabía que pasaba y le daba igual, si había notado todo lo que él decía, pero su rostro parecía estar queriendo molestarla como siempre lo hacía, era difícil descifrar lo que en verdad pensaba y muchas veces estuvo tentada en decirle lo que sentía, pero el miedo de perder su amistad le aterraba.

-Pues que tú y el parece que están intentado algo de nuevo-

-Ah eso… ¿Te molesta?- arqueo una ceja, sin dejar de mirarlo esperando alguna señal o algo

-Por supuesto que no Parpan, solo me preocupo por ti- le contesto fingiendo una sonrisa muy convencedora.

-Bueno la verdad es que sí, hablamos de volver a intentarlo y… me invito al Baile-Pansy no pudo reprimir morderse el labio con inquietud.

-Oh y… ¿Qué le dijiste?-

-Que no por supuesto, i'll go with you silly- le dio un leve empujón en el brazo, Draco le correspondió con una sonrisa. – También supe que Adrian Paucey quería invitarme-

-¿Adrian Paucey? Si claro… -se burló Draco, pues eso si no lo podía creer

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-le pregunto con las cejas entrecerradas.

-Estas en desventaja con Paucey, con el hecho de que eres Virgen…- lanzo una mirada hacia la mesa donde se encontraba el susodicho.

-Pues aunque ya no seas virgen, Natalie Wells está claramente también fuera de tu liga también-le contesto Pansy la cual obviamente se había molestado, pero lo disimulaba un poco.

-Ella quiere llevarme al baile a mí y meterse en mis pantalones, lo eh escuchado-le contesto Draco con autosuficiencia y arrogancia – Es más, creo que deberías ir con Nott al baile, en verdad- había tratado de olvidar el asunto pero simplemente no podía pasarlo de largo y no iba a perder la oportunidad de tener a la chica de 6 año más caliente entre sus piernas, por una que jamás lo vera más que como su simple amigo. Error.

-Pero luego tú no tendrías con quien ir y…-Pansy se sorprendió por aquello

-Pansy, la chica más sexy de 6 año quiere llevarme creo que estaré bien-Su voz se volvió más seria y su rostro inexpresivo, ambos orgullosos que ni siquiera se quedaron mirando sus expresiones de molestia en toda la conversación.

-Lo cual es muy conveniente para ti no- Pansy estaba que quería molerlo a golpes en esos momentos, cada vez más se convencía de que todo lo que estaba haciendo era una estupidez, el jamás la vería de esa forma, prefiere estar de cama en cama con cualquier chica, si hubiera encontrado la indicada y si en ese caso hubiera sido ella, el dejaría de hacerlo.

-Sí anda, ve y dile a Nott-le dijo señalando el lugar en donde se encontraba sentado el castaño

-Eso hare- se levantó del lugar para ir hacia Nott que la recibió con una sonrisa

-Bien-dijo más para sí mismo, para cuando giro el rostro hacia ellos Nott la tenía entre sus brazos.

 _ **-/- PRESENTE -/-**_

-¿Cuándo será la boda entonces hermana?-pregunto Daphne a su hermana con demasiada felicidad, una vez en Hogwarts

-Saliendo de Hogwarts, Mama quiere que sea antes de que se note… tu sabes-le dijo tocándose el vientre con suavidad

-Rayos, no sé cómo a Draco se le pudo pasar-le dijo mirándola con reproche

-Bueno no es como si lo hubiéramos hecho adrede, fue un descuido nada más… en todo caso yo también tengo la culpa por no cuidarme…-

-¿No cuidarte? Más bien por pronta hermanita, eres tan solo 15 años por dios-le dijo Daphne reprimiéndola

-Si bueno, ya no hay nada que hacer…-dijo dando un suspiro cansado

-¿Ya sabes qué es? ¿Niña o niño?- ambas sumergidas en su plática que no se dieron cuenta que una pelinegra había escuchado todo, se sentía enferma ¿Astoria embarazada? No podía seguir ahí, tenía que salir de aquel lugar, necesitaba aire…

 **Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN CHICOS, SOLO LA TRAMA.**

Capitulo 6

Estaba destrozada, pero más que nada estaba furiosa, creía que era su mejor amiga, pero ni siquiera había tenido el valor de decirle que se casaba por que la había dejado embarazada ¿Por qué? No lo entendía. Camino sin siquiera detenerse a saludar a las personas que la saludaban en los pasillos. Iba directo a la sala común, tenía que verlo y reclamarle el que no le digiera absolutamente nada.

-¿Dónde está Draco?-pregunto una vez que llego a la sala común, Theo y Blaise la miraron algo extrañado por la forma en que había entrado, tenía los ojos hinchados y la nariz rosada.

-Hey Pans… ¿estás bien?-el susodicho había salido de las sombras con un vaso de agua en la mano algo confundido por la forma molesta en que lo veía.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Se supone que soy tu mejor amiga!-le grito molesta, sin preocuparse de quienes los escuchaban.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-le pregunto frunciendo el ceño con confusión.

-¿De qué estoy hablando?-repito junto con una risa molesta

-Pensé que habíamos arreglado todo ¿Qué sucede contigo?-le pregunto comenzando a inquietarse.

-¡Tú, tú eres el problema!- Blaise se los quedo mirando algo incómodo, mientras que Theo disfrutaba de la discusión entre esos dos.

-Creo que mejor nos vamos-le susurro Blaise al castaño

-Ve tú, a mí esto me parece interesante-le contesto, pero el moreno lo tomo por la fuerza del brazo llevándolo con él, sin darle importancia a los insultos del castaño.

-No puedo creer que no me lo digieras

-Ni siquiera sé de qué rayos estás hablando- le informo acercándose a ella, no sin antes dejar el vaso sobre una mesa cercana.

-¡Hablo de Astoria y su problema!-le grito haciendo un gesto sobre su estómago con sus manos, Draco abrió los ojos con sorpresa al saber de qué hablaba- No puedo creer que fueras tan idiota.

-¿Ella te lo dijo?-le pregunto Draco, comenzando a molestarse

-¡No! La escuche hablar con Daphne.

-¿Y por qué demonios escuchas conversaciones que no te incumben? O mejor dicho, ¿Quién te crees que eres para venir y reclamarme? – le pregunto furioso, logrando que Pansy lo mirara indignada.

-¿Qué dijiste?-le pregunto mirándolo fijamente, sin poder creer que hubiera dicho aquello.

-¡Me escuchaste bien! ¡No eres nadie para reclamarme!- Draco estaba furioso por la forma en que Pansy estaba actuando, que ni siquiera media sus palabras- ¡Es mi vida y tú no tienes ningún derecho en opinar sobre ella!

-¡Soy tu mejor amiga! –le grito con los ojos algo cristalinos

-¡Una amiga hubiera venido hablar del tema, no a gritarme que soy un idiota!-le confronto Draco, y aunque Pansy sabía que tenía razón, no daría su brazo a torcer.

-¡Y un amigo hubiera venido a decirme que dejo embarazada a su estúpida novia! ¡Una novia que seguramente lo hizo solo para amarrarte!- le refuto Pansy, respirando con agitación. Draco negó con la cabeza.

-Ella no haría una cosa así-le gruño Draco – ¡Lo que sucede es que estas celosa!- Pansy soltó una carcajada maliciosa.

-¿Celosa? ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?

-Déjame ver…- le dijo hablando con tranquilidad, pero con la voz dura y fría – Una relación estable con una mujer hermosa, con un gran círculo de amigos y un niño en camino, que acepto con gusto. Y dime Parkinson ¿Qué tienes tú?- le dijo sonriendo con frialdad hacia ella.

-Ah… - Pansy iba a contestar, pero Draco aún no terminaba de esparcir su veneno sobre ella.

-No tienes nada, Theo te ha botado como mil veces y de ahí en fuera no habido ninguno que se acerque a ti, eres una persona insoportable, no eres inteligente, ni mucho menos graciosa y definitivamente no tienes nada que ofrecer-le dijo riéndose y barriéndola con la mirada.

Pansy se le quedo mirando, mientras negaba con la cabeza con lentitud. No dijo absolutamente nada, simplemente se dio la vuelta caminando hacia las escaleras de su habitación. Sin derramar ni una sola lagrima, no frente a él.

-Pansy espera…

-¡Olvídalo Draco!- le exclamo girándose a verlo- Ve y disfruta de tu maravillosa vida- Draco tardo un poco en contestar, pero solo para hacerle ver que no le rogaría.

-¡Lo hare!-le dijo con desdén. No recibió respuesta de parte de ella, porque simplemente se dispuso a subir a su recamara sin volver a mirarlo. Dio un brinco al escuchar la puerta azotarse, solo para después suspirar con cansancio.

* * *

-¡Buen día Pansy!-exclamo Davis muy contenta al sentarse a su lado en la cafetería. – ¿Estas bien?

-Estoy bien…- le contesto sin levantar la vista, tenía su frente apoyada sobre la palma de su mano, mientras jugaba con su comida.

-Okay…- susurro Tracey, sabía que era mentira, pero no tenía ganas de preguntarle qué había sucedido ahora.

-Hola chicas-saludo Daphne llegando a la mesa- Pansy, estaba hablando con mi hermana, y como serás la madrina…-la castaña cerro la boca cuando Pansy azoto el tenedor sobre su plato y le lanzaba una mirada de desprecio. Tracey la miro entre la sorpresa y confusión.

-No seré la madrina de la estúpida boda de tu hermana-le grito, se levantó de la mesa tomando sus cosas con brusquedad.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero Pansy tu habías dicho que sí!-le reclamo Daphne mirándola atónita.

-Pues cambie de opinión-le gruño antes de salir del comedor a toda prisa.

Se recargo sobre la fría pared, con la respiración agitada, una vez que se encontraba lejos del gran comedor.

-No vayas a llorar-se dijo a sí misma, frotándose los ojos para evitar que salieran.

-Insisto en que deberías decirlo- Pansy lanzo un grito ahogado cuando escucho la voz de Potter a un lado de ella.

-¡Idiota! ¿Por qué apareces así?-le dijo dándole un empujón

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte-le dijo riéndose

-¿Te estas burlando? ¿De mí?- le pregunto con la boca abierta, llena de indignación.

-¡Debiste a ver visto tú cara!-le dijo entre risas, las cuales se detuvieron cuando la vio comenzar a caminar hecha una furia- Hey espera.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?-le pregunto sin detenerse

-Solo quiero ayudarte-se encogió de hombros

-No necesito tu ayuda Potter. ¡Déjame en paz!-le grito acelerando más el paso

-¿Siempre eres tan terca?-bufo con fastidio – Mira sé que no somos amigos ni nada, pero creo que estás haciendo las cosas mal.

-No sé de qué hablas-le gruño sin mirarlo

-¡De lo que sientes por Malfoy!-le grito desde lejos, cosa que hizo detener a la pelinegra, se giró con brusquedad para acercarse a él y tomarlo del cuello de su camisa, pegándolo a la pared.

-Yo no siento nada por Malfoy-le dijo entre dientes, Harry se la quedó mirando fijamente, con una sonrisa sobre su boca- ¿Qué te da gracia?-le pregunto soltándolo, algo frustrada por la actitud del niño dorado.

-Es que los dos son unos torpes, no ven más allá de si mismos- se rio un poco y se acomodó la ropa.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- arqueo una ceja, un poco más tranquila.

-De que ambos están enamorados uno del otro-Pansy lo miro como si estuviera loco o fuera un poco idiota.

-¡Claro!- le dijo soltando una carcajada que confundió al ojiverde. -Dime Potter… ¿No te levantaste con el pie equivocado el día de hoy?-levanto una ceja con gracia.

-Lo digo enserio Pansy- suspiro, a lo cual Pansy puso los ojos en blanco.

-Potter, si eso fuera cierto… Draco no estaría con Astoria, ni mucho menos se casaría con ella y no hubiera dicho todas esas cosas horribles de mi ayer-le dijo con el rostro lleno de rencor.

-Lo conoces. Sabes que dirá cualquier cosa para evitar demostrarte lo que siente, incluso si eso es dañarte-le dijo Harry como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

-No conmigo, no con la que se supone que es su mejor amiga- Harry hizo un ruido extraño con la boca, algo que mostro que estaba molesto.

-Eres más dura que una roca-le dijo desesperado, Pansy iba a decir algo, pero la detuvo- Los hombres no pueden tener mejores amigas ¡Mujeres! Ya vez Ron y Hermione-le dijo Harry señalando lo obvio.

-Tu también eres su mejor amigo y no te vi enamorado de ella-le dijo tratando de ganar esa discusión.

-Yo… bueno, lo estuve un tiempo-admitió, Pansy abrió la boca con sorpresa, pero se la tapo con una mano para evitar soltar una carcajada.

-¡No es verdad!-exclamo.

-¡Lo es! No te rías, no es gracioso-le dijo Harry apenado- Además ese no es el caso, estamos hablando de Malfoy y tú.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto? ¿No estarás enamorado de mi verdad?-le pregunto entre el pánico y la burla.

-Claro que no-le dijo Harry como si fuera lo más absurdo del mundo- Es solo que, soy un romántico y ustedes dos parecer son perfectos juntos.

-Sí, bueno… aun así, nada puede pasar entre Draco y yo ¿De acuerdo?- le dijo, apoyándose en la pared, con la mirada perdida.

-¿Porque no?

-Se va a casar Potter…- suspiro con cansancio- y además, está embarazada- una lagrima traicionera recorrió su mejilla, la cual se la quitó con rapidez.

-Oh…- susurro Harry, logrando un silencio entre ambos. No fue incomodo ni nada por el estilo. Pero el ambiente podía sentirse un poco triste y nostálgico. –Lo siento por eso.

-No tienes porqué, de todas formas no es tu problema- le informo separándose de la pared para comenzar a caminar. Harry la siguió en silencio por unos segundos.

-Entonces no tienes nada que perder si le dices lo que sientes-le quiso hacer saber, Pansy lo miro con molestia.

-Claro, aparte de perder la única dignidad que me queda-bufo

-Entonces ¿Admites que estas enamorada de él?-le afirmo en forma de pregunta, cosa que hizo suspirar a Pansy derrotada.

-Sí, ¿de acuerdo?- se detuvo y lo miro a la cara- ¡Estoy enamorada de él desde el maldito 3er año!

-¡Merlín Pansy, llevas 4 años enamorada de él!- exclamo Harry sorprendido- ¿No crees que ya perdiste mucho tiempo evadiéndote?

-Potter… ¿Cómo poder decírselo?-le pregunto, realmente queriendo saber la respuesta- Trate, en verdad, pero cada vez él estaba rodeado de niñas y el parecía disfrutarlo.

-Y nunca se te ocurrió que podría estar buscando a alguien para olvidarse de ti-le sugirió

-Oh, vaya manera de hacerlo- exclamo- Tirándose a cualquier mujer que se le pusiera enfrente

-Veo que es difícil hacerte entrar en razón- le dijo rindiéndose- Solo espero que en verdad no te arrepientas de no haber tenido el valor de decírselo- con eso ultimo Harry se fue dejando a Pansy con la pequeña espinita de inquietud. ¿Qué tal si estaba en lo cierto?

* * *

-Estaba pensando que tal vez deberíamos ir de color verde. Es el último baile y quiero honrar a nuestra casa con sus colores. Y quiero hacerme este peinado que vi en una revista para la boda, mamá ha estado viendo vestidos, y creo que pronto iremos a la prueba. ¡Muero porque llegue ese día! ¿Te imaginas? Tú y yo. ¿Draco me estas escuchando?- Astoria frunció el ceño al ver que no le estaba prestando nada de atención.- ¿Draco?- lo intento de nuevo, pero nada. Draco estaba tan concentrado recordando la pelea que había tenido con Pansy la noche de ayer. Se sentía fatal por haber dicho todas esas cosas que ni siquiera sentía.

-No me siento bien, iré a la cama-se levantó de su lugar, pero rápidamente se volvió a sentar. Astoria lo miro confundida y desvió su mirada para ver qué era lo que miraba. Pansy.

-¿No que te ibas a ir porque te sentías mal?-le pregunto molesta, cruzando sus brazos

-Ya me siento mejor- le contesto sin prestarle atención. Su vista estaba fija en Pansy que había entrado a la sala común.

La vio caminar hasta los sillones y dejarse caer de sopetón a lado de Blaise. Lo vio sonreírle y alzar un brazo para que ella se acorrucara a su lado. Por esos momentos añoraba ser Blaise y tenerla así, junto a él. Adorar cada parte de su rostro y embriagarse de su aroma. Astoria se había ido, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta y la verdad era que no le importaba para nada en absoluto. Vio que Blaise estaba moviendo los labios, pero no tenía idea si le contaba algo o ella le había hablado primero.

Se levantó de la mesa con duda en si debía acercarse o no.

-Hey, ¿Todo bien Draco?-le pregunto Blaise, cuando estaba a unos pocos metros del sillón.

-Sí, todo bien- contesto Draco y sin dudarlo se sentó a un lado de Pansy, la cual nunca le dio la cara.

-Pansy y yo estábamos hablando acerca…

-¿Del baile? – Lo interrumpió con burla- No sé porque las mujeres solo hablan de eso- termino diciendo, tratando de alegrar el ambiente entre los tres.

-Sí, bueno…-susurro Blaise un poco incómodo, más al sentir como Pansy se estremecía-Supongo que Astoria ya decidió que colores usaran- dijo tratando de hablar de algo. Pansy se alejó de Blaise para sentarse correctamente y mirar el fuego sin decir ni una sola palabra. Estar cerca de Draco le provocaba ganas de llorar.

-Ya la conoces, pronto ira a pruebas del vestido de la boda, debes ir con ella Pansy, ya que serás la madrina- el rubio la miro con atención, esperando que las cosas entre ellos no fuera tan grave como imaginaba.

-Oh, no lo creo- dijo Pansy con una risa burlona, cosa que hizo pensar a Draco que a lo mejor no todo estaba tan mal- Soy una persona tan tonta que de seguro escogería el vestido más feo.

-Vamos Pansy, tú no eres tonta-le dijo Blaise que tomo aquello como un chiste, pues él no sabía nada de lo que había pasado.

-Lo de ayer…

-Además dudo que Astoria quiera una persona tan insoportable como su madrina de bodas-lo volteo a ver con desprecio, cosa que altero a Draco.

-¿De que estas hablando?-quiso saber Blaise confundido.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- le pregunto Draco, siguiéndola con la vista cuando se levantó del sillón.

-Solo que te quito la carga de tener como madrina de boda, a una persona como yo-le exclamo mientras tomaba sus cosas.

-Sabes que no quise decir esas cosas… ¡Estaba enojado!-le dijo Draco rápidamente, acercándose a ella, la cual se alejó ante de que pudiera tocarla.

-Ese es el problema Draco-le dijo mirándolo fijamente, sin tomar en cuenta a Blaise que rodo los ojos con cansancio al verlos pelear de nuevo. Estaba harto de esto. – Siempre que algo no te gusta dices algo que me lastima ¡Y estoy harta!

-¡Ahora solo yo tengo la culpa! Tú viniste aquí a gritarme en vez de hablar conmigo como una persona normal.

-¡Estaba molesta! Se supone que era tu mejor amiga y ni siquiera me dijiste algo tan importante como esto-le hizo saber- Lo único que hice fue llamarte idiota, y tu empezaste a ofenderme, a decir que no tenía derecho a meterme en tu vida. ¿Y sabes qué? Tienes razón- Draco se quedó callado sin comprender lo que quería decir con eso.

-¿A qué te refieres?-le pregunto con el pánico en sus ojos, y el corazón latiendo con fuerza.

-No soy nadie para meterme en tu vida y así que no quiero ser parte de ella.

-Tu… no hablas enserio- le dijo entrecortadamente- Pansy, eres… tu eres- Blaise se lo quedo mirando con atención, rogando por que aquellas palabras salieran de una vez de su boca

-¡¿Soy qué Draco?!-le pregunto con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora…

-Tu eres… ¡Eres una estúpida!- Blaise suspiro con resignación, pensando en que Draco era la persona más estúpida que pudo haber conocido.

-El no quiso decir eso Pansy- dijo rápidamente, tratando de calmarla.

-No sí quiso…- dijo Pansy meneando la cabeza con coraje

-¡No! ¡Merlín!- exclamo Draco -¿Por qué tienes que hacer todo tan difícil?

-¿Quieres que me ponga de rodillas y escuche todo lo que tienes que decir?-le dijo con burla

-Por supuesto que no…

-Vamos chicos, están llevando esto demasiado lejos- pidió Blaise, tratando de calmarlos.

-Él tiene razón.- Blaise la miro sorprendido, pero el rostro de Pansy no era muy amable que digamos- Te lo hare fácil.

-Lo dudo, tú no sabes hacer nada sin crear problemas. Eres como una espina clavada- Blaise miro a Draco, con una expresión de ¿Enserio? A la cual el ignoro.

-¿Así? ¿Y cómo es eso?- le pregunto Pansy, sabiendo a lo que se refería, pero quería ver si era capaz de decirlo con otras palabras.

-Solo causas problemas en mi vida, eres insoportable física y mentalmente. Nada te parece y te molestas de todo. ¡Me tienes harto! No sé ni cómo es que soy tu amigo.

-¡Bien!- le grito Pansy- ¡Esto se acabó! ¡Oficialmente ya no somos amigos! ¡Te libero de la maldita amiga que lo único que hace es hacer tu vida miserable!

-¡Pansy espera! Draco di algo… dile que realmente no piensas eso de ella-le pidió Blaise con suplica desesperada a su amigo, que lo único que hizo fue quedarse callado mirándola fijamente. Pansy negaba con la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio y unas cuantas lágrimas se derramaban de sus ojos claros.

-Está bien Blaise… de ahora en adelante no volverás a saber de mí. Jamás. No me esperes en tu boda, porque no pienso ir, de ahora en adelante, estoy muerta y enterrada para ti- con esto último subió las escaleras con rapidez.

-¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso Draco?-le pregunto Blaise sin poder creerlo.

-¿Qué he hecho?-se dijo a si mismo sentándose en el sillón, atrapando su rostro entre sus manos con frustración y cólera. -¡¿Qué demonios hice?!-grito agitando sus manos.

-Tuviste muchas oportunidades para arreglar lo que sea que haya pasado, pero no. Tenías que ser el Draco de siempre y decir cosas despreciables hacia ella.

-¿Crees que no lo sé?-le pregunto con molestia- ¡No sé qué es lo que me pasa!

-Sinceramente yo tampoco Draco.

-Tal vez es lo mejor

-Espera no…

-Sí, Blaise. ¿No lo ves? –Le dijo señalando por donde Pansy se había perdido de vista- Puede que las cosas entre nosotros pudieran llegar a mas que ser solo amigos, y por merlín que sabes que es lo que más deseo en este maldito mundo. Estoy profundamente enamorado de ella, pero con lo del bebé, esas posibilidades se esfumaron. No puedo evadirme de esta responsabilidad y no puedo estar con ella- le dijo sacando todo lo que sentía por dentro.

-Pero pudiste tenerla a tu lado como tu amiga, la mejor-le dijo Blaise sentándose a su lado.

-¿Para qué?- le pregunto dejando correr unas cuantas lágrimas – Jamás podría olvidarla y Astoria no se merece eso. Debo olvidarla y la única forma en que eso sucederá es si no la vuelvo a ver.

-Rayos… ¡Ella te ama tanto como tú a ella! ¡Solo que tú no quieres verlo!-le grito con frustración

-¿Ella te lo ha dicho?-le cuestiono sabiendo que la respuesta era no.

-No, pero…

-Entonces no puedes asegurarlo-le dijo con rudeza, levantándose del sillón- Aun así, ya todo está perdido- Blaise suspiro cansado, al verlo irse a las habitaciones. Tenía que hacer algo.

* * *

-¡Hey eso es mío!-le grito Pansy mirando con molestia al joven a su lado.

-Era- le dijo sonriendo demasiado feliz.

-Estas, muy feliz hoy. ¿Qué traes?- le pregunto algo desconfiada.

-Oh nada, es solo que me entere de que tú y Malfoy ya no son más amigos-le dijo encogiéndose de hombros, robándole otra patata.

-¿Y eso te hace feliz?-le dijo frunciendo el ceño un poco molesta

-Pues claro, ¿No lo ves?- Pansy arqueo una ceja confundía- Pans, él era el problema entre nosotros.

-¿Por qué seria Draco un problema en lo que se refiera a nuestra pasada relación?-le pregunto sin entender

-Porque…- Theo pensó muy bien antes de contestar-bueno, porque siempre estaba entrometiéndose y te daba ideas que no eran.

-Como sea- le contesto rodando los ojos, que sin querer distinguieron al rubio entrar al gran comedor de la mano de Astoria.

-Hey… estaba pensando… ¿Pansy?-le hablo Theo conteniendo el coraje al verla mirar a la pareja que entraba con atención.

-¿Qué?-susurro volviendo su vista al castaño, no quería centrarse en su ex mejor amigo.

-No lo sé, pensaba que tal vez deberíamos intentarlo de nuevo-le dijo seriamente, cosa que hizo que Pansy lo mirara sorprendida.

-Theo hemos intentado esto mil veces y jamás ha funcionado ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo ahora?

-Porque esta vez será diferente- se acercó a ella demasiado, cosa que la puso nerviosa- Voy hacerlo diferente, seré diferente. No creas que no me di cuenta, se por qué nuestra relación no funcionaba. Era mi culpa.

-No todo fue tu culpa- le dijo Pansy queriendo hacerlo sentir mejor y pensando que tal vez era momento de que ella también pusiera todo de su parte con Theo, ahora más que Draco no sería parte de su vida. Jamás.

-Gracias, pero se cuales fueron mis errores- le dijo colocando un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja- ¿Qué dices? ¿Le damos una oportunidad más a lo nuestro?- Pansy trago saliva antes de contestar.

-Yo… supongo que no tenemos nada que perder- Theo sonrió al escucharla, y comenzó acercase a ella, mirando de reojo a Draco que los veía con una mirada furiosa. –Theo…

-Shu Pansy... estoy a punto de besarte…-susurro Theo poniendo toda su atención en ella

-Si-contesto ella separándose antes- pero en verdad creo que mejor debemos llevar esto despacio, quiero decir, no es que no quiera besarte o algo así- comenzó levantándose de prisa con nerviosismo, por un motivo aún no se sentía preparada.- Pero como dices que esa vez será diferente, no se estaba pensando que tal vez deberíamos en verdad hacerlo diferente ¿Sabes?- se rio y miro a Draco que los veía con atención. Había guardado sus cosas con rapidez sin mirar Theo.

-Pansy-le dijo Theo tomándola de los brazos para tranquilizarla-Lo haremos como tú quieras ¿De acuerdo?-le dijo mirándola fijamente, Pansy asintió con una sonrisa no muy a gusto. Theo sabía que no sería fácil, pero con Draco fuera de la vida de la morena, que haría lo imposible para que lo olvidara por completo.

-Gracias… tengo que ir-le dijo Pansy dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de irse del gran comedor sin mirar atrás. Dando un fuerte suspiro, se dijo a si misma que tenía que olvidarse de Draco, por su bien.

-¡Bueno parece que ya tengo novia de nuevo!-exclamo Theo llamando la atención de unos cuantos en la mesa, incluidos la mirada de Astoria y Draco.

-Y pareja para el baile-le dijo ella con una sonrisa un tanto extraña

-Claro y quien sabe… tal vez hasta esposa-le restregó en la cara a Draco, el cual no se veía muy feliz que digamos.

CONTINUARA...

 **N/A: QUE TAL, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN CAPITULO NUEVO DE ESTA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, TAL VEZ ACTUALIZE HASTA LA PROXIMA SEMANA, YA QUE TENGO VISITAS. (:**

 **GRACIAS A LOS QUE SIGUEN LA HISTORIA Y ESTAN AL PENDIENTE. SALUDOS. SIY SIMON! AUN TE RECUERDO, TE DEDICO EL CAPITULO.**


	7. Chapter 7

N/A: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA TRAMA, EXCEPTO UNA PARTE QUE TOME EN UNA DRAMACOREANO xD

Capítulo 7

Había pasado un mes y no habían vuelto hablar desde aquella pelea en la sala común, si llegaba a topárselo por algún pasillo, pasaba de largo con la cabeza bien alzada y sin mirarlo, de vez en cuando lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo reír con Astoria y tomados de las manos y eso hacía que se le partiera el corazón, en cuanto a Theo, las cosas no estaban funcionando, era como si viviera en otro mundo en donde el no existiera, no podía hablar con el de la forma en que Draco y ella lo hacían la mayoría del tiempo. La única persona con la cual se sentía a gusto y que jamás admitirá delante de él, es Harry Potter.

-Hey, pensé que no vendrías- le sonrió una vez que se sentó a su lado

-Necesitaba escapar de ahí, ¿Sabes lo difícil que es soportar a Theo?-bufo

-Te dije que no era buena idea que lo intentaran nuevamente, si no funciono antes tampoco lo hará ahora.

-Lo sé…- se quedó unos segundos en silencio, mientras pensaba algunos cuantos hechos sobre su cabeza- aún sigo sin entender que nos sucedió.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le ofreció una botella de Whiskey de fuego que había robado de la oficina del profesor Snape.

-¿De dónde sacaste esto Potter?-le pregunto arqueando una ceja.

-Del Profesor Snape-sonrió

-¿Snape? ¿Enserio?- asintió- quien lo diría. Si se llega a enterar, nos matara- contesto sobre la boca de la botella antes de darle un sorbo.

-Estoy acostumbrado a que me acuse de todo, así que no será la primera vez- se encogió de hombros.

-Como te decía- prosigo con burla- antes del 3er año, cuando comenzamos andar todo era genial con Theo, era amable, cariñoso, atento y de pronto,- negó con la cabeza- no sé qué lo hizo cambiar.

-Esa respuesta se llama Draco Malfoy

-No empecemos con eso, ya te dije…

-Se lo que dijiste, y no me cansare de decir que te equivocas, Malfoy está igual o más enamorado que tú de él.

-Como sea- bufo dándole un enorme trago a la botella

-No te la acabes, no es fácil conseguirla-se quejó Harry

-¿Has hablado con tu Lunat…?-le apretó la boca con su mano, antes de que las palabras salieran de su boca

-Dilo y te petrificare-le amenazo.

-De acuerdo-menciono como pudo, levantando las manos en son de paz- eres un grosero.

-Tú lo eres-ofendido le quito la botella de la mano y tomo un largo trago

-Hey… tranquilo, no es agua-se rio Pansy quitándosela- dime ya, ¿has hablado con tu enamorada?

-No es fácil, siempre esta con Ginny y ella parece comerme con la mirada…

-Esa Weasley es una…

-Cuidado con lo que dices, es la hermana de mi mejor amigo…

-Eso no le quita lo fácil- concluyo, dando un sorbo a la bebida, cosa que hizo reír al pelinegro

-Cierto- tomo posesión de la bebida nuevamente- esto parece no acabarse…

-¿Tendrá alguna especie de – entrecerró los ojos, mirando hacia la botella en las manos de Harry- hechizo?- termino la frase en un hipo, comenzaba a sentir la bebida subir por su cabeza y a ver un poco nubloso.

-Lo más seguro… rayos- se tocó la cabeza algo mareado- creo que esto, hizo efecto demasiado rápido…

-¿Qué tal si Snape le puso algo?- se alarmo Pansy, entre risas.

-¡Pansy!-ambos se pusieron de pie con rapidez al escuchar el grito a lo lejos

-Es Theo, corre, ahí-susurro empujándolo detrás de un árbol cercano a ellos- no te rías Potter, nos escuchara-le dijo intentando no reírse cuando lo vio detenerse en el lugar en donde minutos antes habían estado.

-¿Qué es esto?- lo escucharon decir cuando tomo la botella entre sus manos.

-Así quería encontrarlo…

-¡Profesor Snape!-lo escucharon exclamar y ambos miraron del otro lado del árbol, el profesor miraba sus manos con la botella bien sujeta- así que usted es el pequeño ladrón…

-¿Qué?- Pansy tuvo que taparse la boca y la de Harry para no reír a carcajadas y ser descubiertos- no sé de qué está hablando, profesor…

-Jamás creí que mi propia casa, me robaba mis pertenencias.

-¡Pero profesor, yo no…!

-No sea sínico, tiene la evidencia en sus manos- Pansy apretó más los ojos cuando lo vio tomarlo del lóbulo de la oreja y llevarlo arrastras, mientras él se defendía.

-Sera la última vez, que quiera robarme algo jovencito- fue lo último que escucharon antes de destaparse los labios y reír a carcajadas, hasta que el estómago les doliera.

-Pobre Theo… si se entera fui yo y contigo, se volvería loco.

-Mejor que no se entere nunca- concluyo Harry más tranquilo.

-Es hora de irme-suspiro calmando la risa- descansa Potter.

-Hasta luego, y prometo que le diré todo a Luna hoy mismo-le dijo a lo lejos en forma de despedida.

-¡Eso espero Potter!

Pansy se rio y camino unos pasos cuando sintió tambalearse, aún estaba ebria cuando llego a la sala común, había evitado a Theo, gracias a que se encontraba con el profesor Snape, pero su suerte no era la mejor siempre, ya que una vez dentro de la sala común, la visión de Astoria encima de Draco, besándose y el con sus manos debajo de su falsa, tocando su culo, la hicieron estremecer, Draco se detuvo cuando la sintió su presencia, algo avergonzado, y Astoria simplemente le lanzo una mirada de molestia.

-Pueden…- comenzó, sintió como su estómago re burbujeaba y todo aquel Whiskey subía nuevamente por su garganta, corrió con rapidez hacia la cocina de la sala común, sobre el fregadero regreso todo, hasta que sintió el estómago vacío.

Draco ni siquiera lo había pensado dos veces, había hecho a un lado a Astoria sobre el sillón, quien sin decir ni una palabra se subió a paso veloz, no sin antes lanzar una mirada a Draco quien le sostenía el cabello a la pelinegra y acariciaba con su mano, en forma de círculos sobre su espalda.

-Tienes que sacarlo todo-le susurro, ella solo asintió con la cabeza gacha.

Solo unos minutos pasaron para que ella tomara fuerzas, abrió el grifo tomando un poco de agua para enjaguarse y después se salpico un poco la cara. Draco sonrió cuando la vio incorporarse, ella le sonreía, no parecía estar enojada, más que un poco ebria.

-Creo que a alguien se le pasaron las copas-se burló, pasando ambas manos, por cada lado de su cara y colocar su cabello detrás de las orejas y dejarlas descansar sobre sus mejillas, acariciándolas.

-Si bueno- dijo con un poco de hipo- lo bueno de tudo es que deshice e Theo un momento-se rio sola, caminando lejos de Draco y tomando asiento en una silla cerca de la cocina.

-¿Estuviste tomando, sola?-pregunto Draco hincándose frente a ella

-¡Para nada!- se rio- Oye… tu no estabas- su vista se posó en el sillón donde minutos antes Draco estaba con Astoria.

-Pansy-la interrumpió, logrando que regresara su vista hacia el- hay algo que quiero decirte

-¿Qué?

-Sé que cuando tomas no recuerdas nada, es por eso que me atreveré a decirlo, porque solo así podre sacarme lo que llevo dentro.

-Me estas asustando…- Pansy tenía los ojos más pequeños, y la visión borrosa, pero eso no impidió que lograra tomar sus manos entre las suyas- ¿Pasa, sucede?- Draco sonrió de lado y alzo una mano para volver a colocar un mechón detrás de su cabello, mientras ella fingía quitarle una que otra pelusa de los cabellos revueltos que Astoria le había dejado.

-Estoy enamorado de ti

-¿Qué?- la tomo de las manos, y se miraron directo a la cara

-Tengo uso de razón de este sentimiento desde el 3 año, desde la fiesta de Blaise. El día en que te bese…

-¿Beso? Yo…

-El beso que pensaste que fue de Theo, no fue él. Fui yo.

La vio agrandar los ojos, podía ver la ira, decepción y el dolor, sabía que no aguantaría más, que caería al suelo en solo unos segundos, como sucedía siempre que bebía.

-Te amo y siempre lo hare-termino de decirle tomándola de la cintura para levantarla de la silla y unir sus labios con los de ella, la sintió temblar entre sus brazos, por unos fragmentos de segundos pensó que lo empujaría e intentaría decir algo y caería dormida, pero jamás espero lo siguiente.

No imagino que ella lo tomaría del cuello, con sus manos frías, abriría los labios para profundizar el beso y que cerraría su puño contra el saco negro con fuerza, jamás imagino aquello, que ella respondía al beso y ahora, lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos, además del asombro, era apretar más su pequeña cintura contra él y profundizar aún más aquel beso, trasmitir todos sus sentimientos.

Fueron al menos unos minutos hasta que sintió como ella aflojaba el agarre y sus labios dejaban de moverse, se dio cuenta que al final había perdido el conocimiento. La sujeto entre sus brazos con su cabeza sobre su pecho, beso su cabellera y la recostó sobre el sillón.

-Descansa Pansy- susurro, acariciando su frente.

No podía decir que se fue a dormir con tranquilidad, pues el hecho y motivo de que ella respondiera aquel beso, aun estando ebria, le daba vueltas por la cabeza.

.

.

Sentía un ardor sobre sus ojos, alzo su mano para taparse la cara y evitar lo que fuera que molestara su sueño, pero era imposible, con los segundos aquel ardor y destello se volvía más y más penetrante que tuvo que incorporarse sobre el sillón y abrir los ojos con lentitud.

-¿Dónde estabas anoche?- miro a su alrededor para ver a Theo de pie frente a ella.

-Theo-bostezo- ¿Qué hora es?

-No me cambies el tema Pansy…

-Basta, ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan dramático?-bufo con molestia

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto sorprendido

-Dije… ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan dramático? Tengo derecho de hacer lo que quiera sin tenerte pegado a mí todo el tiempo. – Se froto las sienes intentando despejar su mente y el dolor de la resaca que sentía.

-Yo no estoy diciendo eso, solo que me preocupe por ti anoche…

-Tú no te preocupas por mí- se burló

-No puedo creer que digas eso-negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no? ¡Es la verdad Theo!- exclamo- en todo momento quieres saber lo que hago y con quien estoy, es como si no quisieras perderme de vista un minuto.

-¡No lo haría si estuviera seguro de tus sentimientos!- grito mirando la sala común que aún se encontraba vacía- lo único que haces es pensar en Malfoy-murmuro al final, sonrió con arrogancia cuando la vio mirarlo sorprendida- ¿Creíste que no lo sabía?- se rio.

-¿Lo sabes?-pregunto en voz baja

-Desde hace mucho tiempo ¿Aun te preguntas porque lo nuestro no funciono?

-Entonces… ¿Por qué lo seguías intentando conmigo?

-Creí que podrías llegar a olvidarlo, pero veo que es inútil- suspiro cansado- aun y cuando él no esté presente en tu vida y se vaya a casar con alguien más, podrás sacarlo de tu corazón ¿Cierto?

-Yo…no, no sé qué decir.

-No tienes que decir nada- le dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la salida de la sala común, se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa extraña- no voy a rendirme contigo, pero por ahora creo que lo mejor es que nos demos un tiempo, al final y al cabo, soy lo único que tienes.- Pansy lo miro sorprendida por la crueldad con que se lo dijo- Malfoy jamás se fijaría en tu, mucho menos teniendo Astoria a su lado.

Jadeo incrédula, con coraje, ira y dolor, pues dentro de ella, aquellas palabras que Theo había dicho las sentía tan ciertas que dolían más de lo que podía creer.

-¿Sucedió algo con Theo?-la voz de Astoria se escuchó desde las escaleras, sus vistas se cruzaron por un momento hasta que Pansy le sonrió con falsedad.

-Nada importante…

Astoria se encogió de hombros dando a entender que la verdad, le importaba poco.

-Pansy, tal vez no lo recuerdes- sonrió acercándose a ella con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro, la pelinegra dio un paso atrás cuando Astoria acomodo un mechón detrás de su oreja-pero podrías no mencionar nada de lo que paso entre Draco y yo…

-No sé de qué hablas- arqueo una ceja confundida

-Vamos, tu sabes- se rio- nos encontraste en pleno acto- se rio aún más fuerte.- Acéptalo, Parkinson no tienes oportunidad, Draco me quiere a mí, por algo vamos a casarnos y tener un pequeño, ¿En verdad, crees que se fijaría en ti? -Astoria la miro con seriedad y una sonrisa ladina apareció sobre su cara.

-Sabes, si no te conociera… pensaría que estas celosa-le contesto Pansy con seriedad y la mirada dura- no presiones Astoria, porque si yo quiero…

-Tu nada Parkinson, ¿Crees que Draco Malfoy, se fijaría en ti? No eres nada comparada conmigo.

-No obviamente- sonrió- no me embarazo para atrapar a alguien. Pero no te preocupes Astoria, no soy una destruye familias como tu madre.- concluyo antes de pasar por un lado y dejarla con la boca abierta, llena de indignación. –Una cosa más- le dijo al pie de la escalera- no te metas conmigo.

La pelinegra había tomado todo el valor que pudo reunir para no romperse delante de ella, jamás pensó que amar a alguien doliera tanto, se dejó caer sobre el suelo, con las piernas pegadas sobre su pecho, recargo sus brazos, hundiéndola cara sobre el hueco, dejando caer las lágrimas que guardo desde que hablo con Theo.

" _Pansy, hay algo que quiero decirte"_ Levanto la cabeza confundida ante aquel recuerdo borroso y aquella voz confusa.

-¿Qué significa eso?- se preguntó si misma, y algo dentro de ella, le decía que era algo importante que tuviera que recordar. ¿Pero cómo?


End file.
